


Don't Fall in Love With Me

by voidvoid48



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Sex, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidvoid48/pseuds/voidvoid48
Summary: Unwinding one hand from behind him and presenting it, the emerald winds seemed to envelop the entire hotel; an endless, crying hearth that demanded satisfaction."Don't fall in love with me."A RadioDust story.18+. NSFW likely.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the one who took my heart not long ago. I still love you. The emotions fade, but the heart remembers.

"You hate me, then?"

He'd never tell anyone or admit it, but it did hurt to hear such things. He'd hide his feelings well with any situation, including this one; he was used to putting on a facade. But, it was never that simple for the heart. That was on the inside where delicate truth laid, compared to the hard, outer layering that was within control. Much more complicated than controlling your tone, body language, and face, you'd never be able to manipulate how you _really_ felt.

If observed closely, his right hand had come to rest on his leg, and his other leg took a step forward. He was _very_ uncomfortable. Alastor felt some sort of comfort, knowing Angel was too angry to observe that closely. Angered, pointed eyes looked at him and he stared back, just smiling as always. Never had they come to this kind of verdict, but it was about time.

How long did it take to get on someone's nerves before they hit back? The months of humiliation, embarrassment, and social torture had accumulated on Angel's shoulders like the tallest mountain around. Opening his mouth to speak, he writhed a step, trying to stay calm and not burst into a mess. He was a balloon on the edge of just popping, continually poked and stepped on.

Today's needle was just too much.

" _Yeah_. I _do._ "

From that day on, he avoided the arachnid. There was no fun to come out of this now. Pure hatred, without any pranks or plays involved? What was entertaining about that? He had pushed too hard and trained Angel onto a single track; he had become the worst candidate for any sort of interaction. He speculated that this was where they were headed, but today solidified the inference as fact.

"Angel, I-"

"Fuck off! Just... fuck _off_ already!"

This was not the first time this type of situation had unfolded. Most demons would get fed up with the Radio Demon's antics. It was not uncommon for them to move on to passive aggression when their patience wore thin. With this inevitable event, he'd just move on to the next demon. There were plenty of new ones coming in every day; an endless source of guinea pigs for his fun.

"But..."

Yet, he couldn't pin down why Angel turning on him bothered him so much. It genuinely pained him to be thought of so negatively by this one demon. One demon whose opinion wasn't overbearing over any others'. One demon who he thought so lowly of. He was coming to conclusions he had never drawn before. This one demon made efforts to communicate him, and not just with what he observed as the lust of an incubus. It wasn't all inappropriate, lewd one-liners.

Many had tried to interact with him in the same manner; with respect and courtesy. But, Angel was the outlier in that, it took this long, and it seemed to be... legitimate? There was no 'in it for him.' As if Angel had anything to gain from enduring this. Besides maybe...

...friendship?

Was this Alastor's goal after all? To break the hope the spider had in attaining... whatever he wanted? But, there was no satisfaction to be gained in this. The Radio Demon just felt... _awful._ What did he even expect? Endless patience as he bombarded the other demon with a thousand cuts? Infuriating him was this gutting feeling of empathy. He _sh_ _ouldn't_ be caring this much.

"Just leave me alone, alright? I've got enough shit to deal with to add you in the mix."

Alastor stood still as he unconsciously tuned everything around him off besides the one in front of him. If one had been overseeing the situation, it looked as if Angel was the one who was hurt the most. Tears had welled in the spider's eyes, and he looked as if he'd crumple down.

But he didn't. He simply turned and walked away, leaving Alastor to himself.

Pain. His heart felt like it had been slashed cleanly. Raising a hand and placing it over his chest, he tried to take a breath and succeeded. It felt weak, and it took an effort to do so without shaking. The exhale came out the same, and he felt something like a cough make him gasp. Alastor was hurting just as much. He could still see Angel walking away with that shattered soul. Maybe that was it. The fact Angel actually _cared_ what he had to say, and how it actually _affected_ him.

Seeing a drop fall on the ground, he looked up. Rain? There wasn't supposed to be any today. No, the sky looked much too clear, and there was no indication of any other drops or clouds. But, it did begin to blur. Eyes widening, he realized he was experiencing an even more unlikely occurrence.

His own rain.

His diamond smile cracked like glass. His legs crumbled pitifully. His heart went heavy like a bag of stones. For so many years, he had never felt pain comparable to this. How could words cut this deeply? Each syllable repeated in his head, and it tormented him more. In some twisted sense, he _entertained_ it. He didn't want it to end.

Maybe he deserved it.

Every memory preceding that involved Angel played, each one clear as crystal. Then he finally understood. To feel so deeply, and be hurt so fatally; it was simple. The main symptom was the heart...


	2. Chapter 2

It was far from the first time he had to face up to reality. It was a reality that he was always aware of, but he guessed he was just that foolish. It was fine to be foolish though. Why not? Why not lie to yourself, saying that you have a chance and that it'll be different this time? It was better than the alternative. To give up was to let go of everything. Without lying to yourself, you go through every day believing there wasn't a chance of anything good happen. To believe that risks were never worth taking for fears of being hurt.

You _had_ to tell yourself it was going to be ok. Even when it wasn't.

More often than not, one would get hurt. But to feel that security, love, and connection for just a second? It was worth dying for. And this was a _slow,_ burning death.

It wasn't like he fell in love with everyone he met anyways. Not at all. In fact, it was the first time he had fallen this hard in a while. It must've been years ever since then, but couldn't stop himself from tripping into the same hole. What was possibly in it was too tempting; promises of gold, infinite riches, and _forevermore._

Thinking of that particular demon, he felt pleasant chills even in the sadness he was consumed in. Blood red streaks. Deep, mesmerizing eyes. Style and class cut from royalty. Eccentric mannerisms. He could go on forever in this loop, knowing every detail of the Radio Demon from being around him in the hotel constantly. Or at least, the surface of him.

It had been a full year, and it was one filled with the most _bittersweet_ flavors he'd ever experienced.

Alastor was definitely an entertainer. Ever since the day they met, Angel had been chosen as the receiving end of the joke. Sure, he'd target the others as well, but more often than not, it was at the arachnid's expense. It got tiresome real fast but considering it was still attention and that it was from his crush, he couldn't outright resent it. After all, they were just jokes and pranks, _right?_

But one would hit too close to home. It was toxic on face value to deal with all of this, but hey. He was himself, and toxicity was the world he lived in. Recalling in his daydreams, or daymares if the word had existed, it was fresh. The mind was built to steer away the consciousness from trauma, but he was fighting it. He kept remembering as if it would save him from ever repeating the same mistake again.

Drinks. A couple of jabs here and there after a long day of renovating. Everyone present at the table, just relaxing. 

'Haha, very funny. Sure. Not bad, I guess. _Normal._ Oh, is it one of those days where it's _all about me?'_

"As my full-time punching bag, one would think you're _in love_ with me!"

Thinking of just that made Angel sigh brokenly, his breathing hitching. Squeezing his pillow tighter, he tore into it. He'd be able to stop crying for a while, but as the pattern went, he sobbed only a few minutes later thinking of it.

It was pathetic. Alastor was Alastor. It wasn't anything new, and why was it only hitting him now? Perhaps it had just been a bad day; the unlikely, perfect storm. He couldn't ignore his heart's see-through wound. But why for someone so indifferent? For a childish crush?

Wiping his eyes, he gritted his teeth. An hour passed as he focused on just breathing. He tried to turn sadness into hatred, but could he really pass it all on? To fully blame the ridicule he received as mere bullying?

"Why... can't I just be _normal...?"_


	3. Chapter 3

"You saw Alastor crying?"

Charlie nodded slowly, looking at her feline friend worriedly. She and Alastor weren't close, but she didn't treat him differently than any other demon. She cared for his well-being. It was the same with Angel, who she also checked up on for the hotel's daily routine. This wasn't the first time he'd look to ditch work, but considering how he looked, it was doubtful it was an act. Putting the pieces together, she opened her mouth to speak, but upon seeing Husk's eyes, a glint of knowing-ness and edge in them, she paused for a second. 

It was foolish to piece those two events together that way, right? 

"I hope he's ok."

"Probably not." Husk responded quickly. "It'd have to be pretty bad for that to happen." 

Charlie nodded again, running a hand through her hair in discomfort and thought. She had never seen him cry, and he seemed incapable of it. No amount of hurtful words could affect him. He was always in this talk-show persona, and he never broke out of the character. He was the character. Could this have been a peek into something else? Something that was actually real?

"Enjoy it while it lasts, I guess. Not often there's a day where he's not bothering anyone with shitty deals, or pranks."

"Sure. But..." 

"He won't stay depressed forever." 

He was already walking away. Charlie sighed, but he was probably right. She needn't bother herself with the ordeals of someone she didn't know anyways. 

* * *

"Pull yourself together, Alastor. You're not being you." 

This was a very strange technique he'd never used before, but had seen others do. It was kind of working. Looking into a mirror, his shadows patted him down, rubbing his shoulders and back. They knew what he needed, and they were providing. It was strange to give yourself what you wanted in this sense. 

"Just a small hitch in the road. Soon you'll be back smiling like nothing happened." 

That was likely the truth, but he couldn't rid himself of the guilt. He knew what he did, realizing the accumulation of the weight of his words. He didn't say it out of nowhere after all. He had heard rumors about it, but they stayed at that. Demons would make anything up to entertain themselves, but this time, it wasn't just a crack joke. 

One shadow stood away from the rest. 

"Perhaps we should apologize. We started it, didn't we?" 

* * *

"I... I just _can't_ do it anymore. Please... you gotta understand."

"You know it isn't that simple. You _signed_ it." 

There was a hint of malice in the response, Angel wincing. The other caller was right, but he didn't want to accept it. He'd usually have the common sense to know this was how it would go and how this would only anger his boss, but he wasn't exactly in the right sense of thinking. Some kind of hope was somehow still there, and maybe if he begged enough or asked at the right time, he'd get lucky... right? 

Holding the phone in his hands tightly, he wasn't sure what to do now. Should he end the call? Ask for _another contract?_ Apologize and pretend nothing happened? 

"I... I seriously can't..." 

"Angel, we are _not_ fucking having this conversation again--"

"I'm _done._ " 

Angel's heart was pounding as he went against what his senses were telling him. This was definitely not the way to go about things. However, Angel was impulsive by nature. Holding his breath, he waited quietly. This was an exact mirror of what had happened before, each second of silence making him regret his decision. 

A minute disguised as an hour passes. 

"Val', I..." He dared to speak. 

A dial tone. 

He knew what this meant. This was exactly what had happened before, and he'd screwed up everything all over again. Horrid memories flooding his head, he grabbed his own head like he'd be able to toss out the ailment. Punching his pillow was his second go-to move. And finally, looking to his phone, he threw it right at the door. 

But the door wasn't supposed to swing open. 

There was a 'thwack' and the clattering of the phone on the porcelain floor. 

"...I suppose I deserve that." 

There was an awkward cue to laugh as Alastor took a faceful of cellphone, but Angel held it in, confused why the Radio Demon would show up all of a sudden. Considering everything else, his mind was still in a flurry, the humor dying quickly. Staring, he shrugged. 

"Not my fault you came in without knocking." He spoke sarcastically. 

Alastor offered a small smile, not minding in the slightest.

Angel buried his face in his pillow right after. Just like that, he was back to being pathetic. The presence of the demon who actually set everything in motion helped him hold in the tears though, his heart's sadness twisting into resentment. 

"Angel..." 

Closing the door behind him, Alastor continued with his lowered guise. It felt unnatural to not have to act out in the way he typically was, but his instincts were telling him to. He was showing himself too much. It was dangerous. Carefully he sat next to the other demon. 

"..." 

He was feeling worse and worse, seeing Angel this way. Was this really the result of what he had done? The crying mess of a demon hadn't gone anywhere the entire day, spending it all in their room. Normally, he'd be up and at it again even on the worst days. He owed this apology at least. 

Against his better judgement, he slowly reached over. Sweet Lucifer, it had been such a long time since he had to comfort someone else. What better time was there though? With what was at stake... wait, what _was_ at stake, even? 

He never touched Angel. Not even for a handshake. He never imagined that the day he did would ever come, much less in this sort of manner. Surprisingly, he didn't feel the immense discomfort he thought would come with doing so. 

It started off as soft pats. As he did, he could feel Angel shaking as if he was afraid. Hopefully not afraid of him. As some time went on, the recipient seemed to relax, the anxious breathing and trembling disappearing, and Alastor's touches becoming less hesitant. 

Eventually, his fingers began running through the messy strands like a comb. 

'...soft.' 

It seemed this was too much as Angel's head raised suddenly. He stopped, immediately retracting his hand. This had gone on for a while now, and he thought he had been given permission. 

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" Angel snorted.

"I... sorry." 

Staring at each other again, Alastor swallowed. Face to face with judgement in this unfamiliar situation, he froze. 

"I'm sorry... for the awful joke." 

Angel seemed to be dazed at this. The Radio Demon was apologizing to him? Looking at the opposite wall, he was getting more and more confused. This only got worse as he felt a hand touch his. Tensing, he looked to see Alastor still looking. Immediately, he lifted his hand wildly, jumping up from his bed like a frightened cat. 

"Don't touch me!" 

"Angel, wait--" 

It was too much motion for his legs which had fallen asleep in their awkward position. Stiffening, he tripped over his own desk. Bracing himself for the floor, arms in front of him, he closed his eyes. The hard impact never came. 

Opening his eyes, he looked around to see shades of Alastor holding him. Looking over the features, he expected to see their permanent, cruel smiles practically laughing at him. Instead, their mouths were etched with worry. 

Alastor looked just as surprised. Ceasing the opportunity, he went over to offer a hand. Remembering what happened just a second ago though, it lowered tentatively. 

Not this time. Taking the offer, Angel stood up, still looking very skeptical. 

"Hmph. None of this changes anything. I already had trust issues, and you made them worse, smiles."

Alastor looked disappointed, but nodded. Letting go of the other's hand, he took a step back to give space. 

Angel expected Alastor's personality to quickly change, as it usually did. From kind, to rude. From joyful, to enraged. But, on that face, along with its other reflections, remained with those disappointed, yet hopeful eyes. 

"I understand." 

A subtle, truthful smile. 

"Then I'll just have to earn everything back to show you that I'm really sorry." 

Not the response he was expecting, the corner of Angel's mouth wrinkled. This was so confusing. He couldn't be bothered to think of all of this right now. 

"Yeah... whatever. I need some time alone, so just..." 

"Right. I'll let myself out." Alastor said as he turned away.

"Wait. I..."

Angel's eyes narrowed at himself.

"Yes?"

"...nevermind."

As he left the room and closed it, making sure it was locked this time, he walked back towards his room. A slightly better bounce in his step, and the corners of his smile lifting just slightly, he took a deep breath. It felt much better than earlier, but something was still off. A roaming sensation tickled him within making his shoulders wiggle, and his chest felt a little too light. What was this feeling? What was his confused heart telling him? 

Moving into the elevator to go back to the ground floor for some coffee, he sighed contently to himself. In any case, whatever this feeling was... it was entertaining.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour passed before he decided to do something else besides stare at the ceiling. He had stopped sobbing, the tears matting on his white fur, and his snot wiped on his blanket. He'd have to clean the sheets later.

The thoughts continued to race, threatening to return him back to that depressing state of immobility and hurt. But, thrown into the mix now was Alastor's apology. A thread of hope slid along the inside of his heart; the shred that was the difference between crying and moving along. But, the problem here wasn't just what Alastor had said. There was still something that laid right in front of the path before him. Something that had been blocking it for years now, and something he hadn't dared to move in a long time. 

Getting up, he looked through the darkness, his eyes long since adjusted hours ago. His phone was still on the floor. Picking it up, he was glad to see he had only scuffed it. 

As the screen lit up, his eyes widened in surprise, then in fright. 

_27 missed calls, and 86 text messages._

* * *

_Tick... tock... tick... tock..._

Despite the relief Alastor felt from apologizing, there still laid traces of guilt. It's not as if everything could be fixed just by saying sorry. It was naive to think things would go back to the way things were, but no one could blame another for hoping for the best. 

_Tick... tock...tick... tock..._

He wondered if he was sleeping well. If he had stopped crying. He could only imagine how bad he had hurt Angel. Was it pretentious to think that he had done that much damage? What would tomorrow be like, when they'd have to see each other? Or would Angel take another dayoff from his duties?

_Tick... tock...tick... tock..._

Sitting up, he looked over to the grandfather clock. It was past midnight, and he couldn't rest. 

'Maybe a glass of water will help.' 

* * *

Angel had to admit that he had enjoyed his time there. For a while, he was able to just forget. But, he had dodged Valentino for far too long now. He was actually surprised no one had shown up yet, but that was probably just the supposed 'soft spot' the director had for him; some twisted definition of love that was really obsession.

As per his contract, he had to work for him. Any sort of resistance was going to be met with force. He guessed he should've considered himself lucky, knowing others would just be executed for abandoning their contract. He'd get away with slaps on the wrist. 

Closing his suitcase, filled to the brim with only the necessities, he knew he'd just be running from the inevitable. But it'd be better than just letting Val' take him away from the hotel. The last thing he needed was drama. Taking one last look at what was his room, he went down the hallway to call the elevator. It took a few moments, coming from above. 

The doors slid open, and he found someone else who was awake. 

"Oh, greetings, Angel. Still awake at this time?" 

Alastor's tired eyes and smile lit up as Angel boarded, and he'd blink as he saw the the large bag, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

"Going somewhere...?"

Angel sighed, leaning against the side of the elevator. Of all the demons to come across, it had to be Alastor. He couldn't bear to look, not wanting to cry all over again. He knew it was childish, but he just wasn't able to control it.

"Uh, yep. Can't stay here anymore." He said in almost a whisper, trying his best not to sound so weak. 

"I... see." 

They were quite a ways up, the floors still dinging by. 

"Will you be coming back?"

_Ding!_

"...no." 

"...this isn't because of me. Right?"

"..."

_Ding!_

Was that actual sadness? Hearing these types of emotions from him that were never shown before made them feel so real. It was as if he was finally 'talking to Alastor.' Angel still wasn't sure whether or not to trust it. Biting his lower lip, he shook his head slowly, head still turned the other way.

It took a moment for him to decide how to speak his next words. 

"No. There was more than one reason why I was... the way I was, last night." 

Alastor leaned to the side to try and get Angel's full attention. 

He really did look worried. That was enough for him to completely turn around, back against the other demon, and chills as he gritted his teeth. Squinting his eyes to hold back tears while it was still early, he took a few deep breaths. He was already anticipating the next question. 

"What's wrong?" 

He didn't feel like answering. 

The doors finally opened, and Angel stepped out quickly, heading towards the exit. The cab he had called was already waiting there. The trunk opening for him, he was just about to pick up his luggage to place it inside, but a hand on his shoulder held down. There wasn't any force behind it, yet he stopped anyways. 

It's not like he wanted to leave. It was just necessary. He turned to look properly. Instead of the eyes he expected and thought he'd see, he saw tainted, malicious red ones. 

It was only now he smelled the sickening scent of the cologne. He almost gagged.

"Angel... it's time to come back." 

"Fuck you." 

Valentino sighed, not letting go. 

Angel hated this. For a moment, one would think there was some sort of care. Some sort of kindness, to how he acted. It was far from his true nature. When push came to shove, he was vile, disgusting, and merciless. 

"The only thing you care about is yourself, shithead! Don't try to pull the nice guy act!" 

Truer shades revealing themselves, Valentino grabbed Angel by the neck, pulling him close forcefully. 

"I already told you. You don't have a choice. You _signed._ " 

The venom in his voice froze Angel. Try as he might to escape, he knew he was right. The green flames of binding surrounded him, threatening to burn him forever. He didn't want to go back. But there was nothing else to do. Shutting his eyes tight as tears welled, he screamed, shaking. His cry resonated through the empty streets, but it didn't matter. No one could help him.

As long as that contract was there, his fate was sealed. 

"I don't want to go back... I don't want to go back..." 

Arms embraced him in false care, and a hand stroked his head like a master to a dog. 

"Quiet now. It'll be ok." 

"Yes... it will be." 

That wasn't Valentino. 

The two, broken from their own world, looked over to the third voice. Alastor stood tall, and applause sang out from his staff as he himself clapped his hands. Mock crying, he took out a hankerchief, wiping away forced tears. Shaking his head and approaching, he continued to gasp out shudders and moans.

"Oh! My, what a performance! Surely you've done opera before, Valentino!" 

Unraveling his arms and grabbing Angel's wrist, the moth demon deliberately placed him behind his back, already on the defensive. 

"Alastor... this matter doesn't concern you."

"Oh, but unfortunately, it does. Please, unhand my servant."

Valentino blanched.

"What?" 

"The demon known as Angel Dust. He's sworn to me now." 

"That... is impossible! And I have the document to back it up!" 

The familiar rip and scratch riddled paper manifested in jade apparition. At the very bottom was the spider's very signature; proof of his life all thrown away for one. 

Angel was in shock, not knowing what was even going on. Alastor was talking crazy. He had never shook on it or signed on a deal with him. Valentino's contract meant servitude for the entire duration of your stay in hell. There was no changing contracts... _right?_

"And I as well." 

In the very same fashion, another scroll appeared, though it was much neater. Valentino smirked as he forcefully took it, unwinding it to look at the very bottom. He grinned widely now, laughing as he twisted it around to show a very confident Radio Demon the folly in their scheme. 

"Angel hasn't signed anything, you idiot. Now get out of our way... he's never going to show up at this shitshow of a hotel ever again."

"Ah ah ah! Don't get ahead of yourself." Alastor wagged his finger, taking a few steps forward, and taking hold of Valentino's contract. 

"You seem to have forgotten one thing."

"And what is that?" Valentino seemed to hesitate on his question. 

A small glint in Alastor's smirk, as it widened a teenth in diameter. 

"In regards to overlords' disputes over a demon's servitude, one may challenge. The king has the final say in his court." 

Recognition. This seemed to startle him.

"No! You can't just bring Lucifer into discussion! It's... it's...!" 

In frustration, Valentino swatted away the contract. His hand simply phased through as the shape reformed. Palming his forehead, he looked over to Angel, the epitome of wrath and disgust clearly shown on his face. 

Angel cringed, already awaiting some sort of blow. But, it would never come. Slowly, the grip on his wrist unhinged. 

"...unfair. You know Lucifer would never favor me over you." 

Alastor gave a single, slow nod, just smiling. 

"In that case... I guess you have me cornered. I'll admit, that's pretty good." 

"Did you expect less from me?" 

Seeing this as his cue to move, Angel walked over to Alastor's side. Valentino simply watched, his earlier disdain seemingly replaced by amusement. 

"I'll leave him to you, then. He was already starting to tank in sales anyways." 

Angel wanted to respond in kind, but Alastor stayed a hand, the simple gesture making him rethink his counter. 

"But, I must ask one last thing..." Valentino pondered, bring a finger to his chin.

"Yes?" 

"Why... him? You could've picked any demon in hell, and you chose him."

Alastor remained quiet, not answering immediately. 

"I know you're not one of those creepy deviants."

'As if you're not a creep yourself, Val.'" Angel thought.

"You certainly don't need protection. And if you did, you'd choose someone more capable." 

Valentino began circling the two slowly. Alastor stood still in his stance, and Angel watched nervously, his hands now wrapping around one of the deer's arms as if he'd be snatched away. 

"Could it be, you've finally...?" 

"I'll stop you right there. What I do with my servant is my business, and mine alone." 

Valentino laughed, and just grinned widely. 

"Right. Fair enough." 

Tipping his hat, Valentino walked away, a nearby limousine waiting clearly the way he had traveled. Pausing a few steps in though, he looked back one last time. 

"Best of luck. He's quite the handful." 


	5. Chapter 5

As the director left, Alastor looked to his side. Angel was crouching, still clinging to one of his arms, the sight making him smile a little. The spider, caught in the act, immediately let go, standing tall. 

"This..."

"...doesn't change _anything?_ " Alastor finished for him and just kept smiling. 

At a loss for words, Angel just stood, letting dry, hot winds dry his tears. The two observed Valentino leave in his vehicle and back in the direction of the studios. This was the first and only time Angel saw a glimmer of light. This was what he had sought out for so long. Sometimes he'd forget, but sooner or later, he'd arrive at the same conclusion every time: he wanted to be free. 

Countless days of begging for the end, then to be let off had passed. Angel didn't think he'd arrive there, nor for it to end in this fashion. It was peaceful, without any loose ends, and it was at the hands of Alastor's, no less. 

It felt too good to be true. Was this really _it?_

"I don't get it, Al'." 

"What don't you understand?" The Radio Demon traced his microphone with a finger as he spoke. 

"Why? Why are you doing this? What are you trying to _prove?"_

"I told you I'd have to earn back your trust, didn't I?" His voice was clear and proud: lacking mischief and that off-edge glint in his grin.

"...If you'd like to keep talking, let's inside." Alastor turned away as he spoke, heading back. 

"All it takes is one reporter, and we're the front page." 

Angel silently agreed and followed after, closing the lobby doors right after. They were still past business hours, not that they generated a single customer of interest. Both went to the bar: where it all began. Looking to the Radio Demon, who was currently getting a glass of water behind the counter, he took a seat in his usual spot. Running a hand over his face and hair, he leaned onto it. He was quickly reminded of what had transpired, and while he felt this immense burden lifted from him, there was one _doubt_ at the very end. 

Drinking the glass of water he was initially after, the deer read Angel's thoughts, seeing him stare at the table in deep meditation. 

"You're thinking about..." 

Alastor went to take a seat right beside him.

"...the _contract_ I mentioned." 

Angel tensed visibly at this, wanting to say something, but stopping in what was clearly _fear._

That made him frown, only able to imagine the tortures he endured, both physically and mentally, at the hands of one such as Valentino. It was no big secret that the one and only host of adult entertainment was a creepy sleazebag. Thinking of what this revolting, abhorrent moth had done to Angel, Alastor clenched his glass tighter, threatening to shatter it.

'That disgusting cockroach.' 

"Listen... I don't want to be stuck in any of those again, ok? I mean, I'm just fresh off of one, and I'm..."

"Angel. Please, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Not like _him._ "

Reaching out instinctively, he placed a hand on the other's, carefully laying it upon the white knuckles. His own eyes widening, he thought he'd face riposte. 

Half-standing, Angel slowly sat back down, turning his head the other way. He was already breathing heavily, panicking, afraid of repeating the same mistake all over again: one that cost him countless years with an abusive, obsessive tyrant. 

"As much as it pains me, I _must_ bind you. If not, then all of the political jargon I said prior will be rendered moot." 

Alastor removed his hand, and Angel turned to him, still confused.

"H-how do you mean? I'm free now... aren't I?" 

A bittersweet smile, as Alastor took another gulp, then vanished the glass away to the sink with a shadow. 

"It's a _challenge_ for you. You're still considered _his_ unless you sign with _me._ " 

Angel sank in his seat, holding his head with his elbows supporting. 

"Don't be sad. I'm not going to have you work for me or anything like that. You _will_ be free." 

"He... _lied_ to me..." 

"I'm not him. You will see _every_ word on this contract. No shenanigans." 

Still quivering, he turned away once more. 

"Angel... look into my eyes. _Tell me_ I'm lying." 

So he did. Weak, weary eyes looking into the other's confident, profound orbs, he paused. The spider felt like he was being stirred inside. Hands grabbing his lightly, he swallowed hard and blinked. Dear Lucifer, this was unfair. Even in the direst circumstances, those eyes could take him away into another world. Now, having that while having their hands together?

This was _cheating._

"...Am I _lying?_ " Alastor asked slowly, every syllable smoothly licked. 

"I... I don't know. I don't think so."

At this, Alastor looked for a few more seconds, satisfied at the blush he saw, then let go. A gentle, soft smile returning, one that he had never shown anyone else, returned to his lips as he stood up. 

"Well... it is a lot to take in, and it's rather late. Let's both get some rest. We can talk about it in the morning." 

Rising as well, Angel nodded. 

The two walked over to the elevator, boarding it. Clicking on the spider's floor first, the Radio Demon smiled contently to himself, facing the doors. Angel did the same, looking at the numbers on the device above as the doors closed and began climbing. The floors dinging by, Angel looked at the elevator's side's shiny surface, seeing Alastor's reflection. He was still smiling to himself, hands confidently behind him with his microphone, and his posture perfect. 

_Ding!_

Just like that, the time had gone by, probably the shortest elevator ride he'd ever had. It was Angel's floor. Alastor looked expectantly, and Angel, as much as he felt like escaping the previous situation, was now having trouble leaving. The doors were even beginning to close before he abruptly broke for the open button, regaining consciousness. 

"I... uh..." He stuttered, fumbling the buttons and pressing a few other ones by accident. 

"What is it? Is something wrong?" 

"I just wanted to say... um... thanks. I appreciate you bailing me out back there. Really." 

Alastor's eyes softened, and his smile widened sweetly.

"It's the least I can do." 

Angel scoffed at that, and for the first time since their conflict, smiled back. Taken aback a little at this, Alastor seemed to straighten up more than usual, wobbling just a little. As Angel approached, he tried to adjust, considerably stiffening so he wouldn't shake. Opening his mouth to say his name, unsure what would happen, he almost took a step backward. The discomfort and fear rising, he felt clocks spinning.

A brush on his cheek; delicate, and clement. The hormones in his body, scattering in that brief panic, came to sudden calm. Watching Angel step out of the elevator and the doors begin to close, he stayed put in the same pose, playing mannequin.

"See you in the morning... smiles." He spoke softly, turning around slowly and managing the last second to catch a glimpse of the Radio Demon's eyes.

_Ding!_

Only after the doors closed was he able to process what exactly had happened. Letting his stance fall, he drifted a hand over to the exact spot, rubbing it. An electric-like feeling crawling up his spine and his cheeks heating, he shook. 

"What a pleasant feeling..."


	6. Chapter 6

He hadn't slept all night. It didn't matter though; the Radio Demon was used to having shorter periods of sleep. Too consumed with what'd happen the next day, his eyes never closed for more than a minute. Time passed quickly, and just as he remembered talking to Angel and receiving that farewell kiss, he was right at the next moment he was imagining. 

Despite having thought of how it'd go the whole time, he was still a little worried. Every situation he went into, he'd prepare heavily for so everything would go according to plan. However, this was new to him. He'd made many contracts but in the sense of providing security and freedom? This was undoubtedly a scoop for the news if they ever caught wind of it. 

Now they were right across from each other, sitting, a table between them. It was only now that Alastor realized he'd been staring for much too long, though Angel didn't seem to be bothered, looking right back. It was an anxious, mutual discomfort. It looked like both of them had been thinking about the same things. 

"Slept well, I hope?" Alastor started. 

"Yeah. It was really nice, actually." 

Lifting his tea to his lips, he looked away for a second towards the windows. 

Angel looked in the same direction, and the two would come to stare right at one another in unison as if tethered together. Unbeknownst to them, so out of reality, four other demons were watching intently. A feline pretended to be blasé, a princess and doll were practically on the edges of their seats, and a moth was flat out disgusted. 

"Oh, just _kiss_ already." Vaggie abruptly sat up, disturbed. 

The two ignored this, knowing that was far from what was on their minds. No one knew except Valentino. They were at the door but knew not what laid behind it. Would it be _paradise_ or _inferno?_

Finishing up his drink, the deer wished away his up, it vanishing in his hand as he lined for the elevator. Angel didn't need a cue and followed suit right after chugging the plastic cup of joe. With a light jog, he was off, not even glancing at the others. 

Alastor was pleased to see the other demon was coming despite not asking. Smiling slightly, he made sure the doors held open, then stepped to the side to make room.

"Room for one more?"

"But of course." 

The doors closing soon after as Charlie and Niffty inconspicuously watched with a single eye out of a corner, the two stood still. The deer had set it for the top floor. 

"Why did you follow me?"

Angel paused and looked to his side. Alastor glanced, then looked back to the doors. 

"We've still got business to discuss, don't we?"

Alastor's turn to think. "Indeed. Though there's still time." 

"But... Val'..." Chills ran down his spine as he grabbed his arms reflexively, holding himself. 

"Don't worry. If _he_ decides to show up again..." Alastor grimaced. "...I'll make sure he doesn't lay a finger on you."

The doors finally opened. Rumbling as they opened, a breeze of hot winds greeted them, embracing their bodies. Stepping forward and letting go of his staff, it promptly fading into nothingness, Alastor looked over the city's brimming light and rushing streets. It was hardly the focus of his concentration, though, as Angel decided to lean onto the fence protecting them from a long fall. 

"I never tire of this city." The Radio Demon announced, taking a long breath, then exhaling. 

"I've never been up to the roof before..." Angel responded quietly, blowing his hair to the side as it got in the way of his vision for a second. "It is pretty nice." 

Turning around, now facing away from the city, Alastor closed his eyes, letting the moment last for a bit. Both of them needed to be entirely calm for what was going to happen next. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say, but the deer was sure of one thing: he'd listen to his heart. 

'It's OK to play games. But remember never to play with someone's heart.' 

"Couldn't _it_ just say Angel's free? Or some baloney like that?" Angel said as he looked to Alastor, still leaning on the railing. 

"Unfortunately... contracts must have some _negative_ consequence to the one signing it. It's almost never in their favor." 

"Gotcha. That makes sense." 

Angel sighed and moved away from the edge and began walking back and forth around the platform.

"Well... I don't mind working for you. I know you're not going to make me do what that _shithead_ made me go through." 

"I promised you freedom, and I will hold to that." 

Alastor turned a hand, presenting it. The scroll appearing in a flame and green surrounding the overlord, he looked over it. The conditions were still blank, waiting to be filled. 

Looking at Angel who looked off to the sky, his hair continuing to blow carelessly, he observed. His heart beginning to beat a different tune, and his grip on the scroll loosening, Alastor's eyes softened. Not even realizing his chest was pounding, he felt it. This was it. The undeniable truth of the beating. 

Without a thought, the words on the contract filled themselves in. As they did, Alastor's eyes widened in surprise as it was only a few words. Only a _single_ condition in lush, red cursive. 

"I have it now." The Radio Demon spoke quietly. 

The green firestorms intensifying in its hunger for a name, the contract flowed more freely, gravitating towards its target. A contract was unique; each one designed specifically for a single demon. 

Angel looked, and he began to reach out. He'd retract his hand quickly. 

_Hesitation._

Alastor didn't move. It was their choice to make, and it wasn't too late to back out. Perhaps the spider's will had changed; perhaps this was not what he desired in the end. 

Showing anxiousness in every movement, Angel took the article into his hands. The blaze intensified, and the deer finally moved forward, placing his hands behind his back. 

"Don't be afraid, cher. There is only one condition, and it is quite simple." 

Angel's eyes went from left to right, reading the words, then up to meet Alastor's. Perplexion, and a confused blush. 

"What? What _is_ this? Are... are you _serious?_ "

"Indeed. This is not a trick." 

Alastor nodded, lips curving up slowly. Unwinding one hand from behind him and presenting it, the emerald winds seemed to envelop the entire hotel; an endless, crying hearth that demanded satisfaction. 

"Don't fall in love with me."


	7. Chapter 7

"Well? Do you agree with these terms?" 

"I mean… yeah, that's pretty easy."

Shaking on it, the storm quickly dissipated within seconds. The contract wrote itself with Angel's signature without him doing anything, the handshake acting as the trigger. 

"Excellent. You _cannot_ fail this." Alastor maintained his smile. He hadn't deviated a single inch since he held his hand out. 

"I _know._ Not sure what you were expecting." Angel swallowed.

"I'm not expecting anything." The Radio Demon finally moved, stepping past Angel and boarding the elevator. 

"Okay." 

A few seconds later, the elevator doors opened, then closed, only the deer going down. Angel was left to himself, still feeling somewhat confused. What a _silly_ contract. All he had to do… was not fall in love? How could he even? Alastor had insulted him with a mistimed joke, and…

And…

"..." 

The more Angel thought about it, the more he realized a few things. Ever since then, the Radio Demon had been showing a side he'd never shown and consistently making amends. He apologized, tried to comfort him, and even broke Valentino's contract. He was free now. Even with the new contract, he was bound under, it didn't matter. The condition was so simple. 

Just don't fall in love.

But as he thought about this, he imagined him. That red, dapper demon that had saved him. 

And those eyes. 

And that calm, soothing voice no one else knew.

That smile that was real, unlike the constant, fake grin. 

And--

'Oh, _fuck off_ , brain. What is wrong with you?!'

Shaking his head and smacking his forehead, he called the elevator. It almost immediately opened, and as he stepped in, he nearly had a heart attack, stopping midstep and nearly falling onto his face. 

"Going down?"

Alastor was still there. Angel sighed and glared, stepping inside and clicking the bottom floor. What the fuck? Did he just decide not to go anywhere? 

"...yeah. You?" Angel stupidly asked out of instinct, his brain working too hard. 

"Why, yes. Thank you for asking." 

Flustered, Angel had to turn around, feeling pissed off at himself. Why the hell was he suddenly doing a 180? He literally signed the contract not even five minutes ago, and he was acting like his old self; when he first met Alastor for the first time. 

"Is something the matter, Angel?"

"Nah. Don't worry about me." The spider hissed. 

Alastor had to be doing this on purpose. It was actually pissing him off the more he thought about this being some elaborate scheme. Was this some sort of reverse psychology bullshit? Crossing his arms, he continued to look away, trying his best to remember who exactly he was dealing with. That crimson devil was as much as _jester_ as he was _seducer._

"If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call on me." Alastor fully turned to face Angel. 

"We're now bound together. Our connection is stronger than ever before." 

"Geez. Don't put it that way." 

"Well, it's true…" 

Angel could see the reflection. Tilting his head slightly, Alastor was looking right at his back. As soon as the bell rang, he twisted and began to step out. But, the doors didn't open immediately. It was taking its sweet time, no sound of any mechanisms operating. 

Sealed. 

"The hell?" Angel commented.

Looking to turn around, he froze in the middle of the motion. No. This was _definitely_ Alastor's doing. And when he'd turn around, Alastor would most certainly be right there. This was all some sort of game to the deer. Memories coming back of what happened before, he gritted his teeth. Games that always ended with him as the punchline.

Then again, this was _far_ from a game he didn't want to play. 

As he expected, turning around, he was greeted by Alastor, practically right up against him. Placing his hands on his hips and bending down to look at the shorter demon, he narrowed his eyes knowingly. 

"I know what you're doing, Smiles."

"I'm waiting for the doors to open. Are you not doing the same? " 

That masked, signature smile was back on, but Angel knew somewhere in there was a shit-eating grin. Even with anticipation, getting this close to the Radio Demon was potent. He couldn't help but blush a little. Leaning closer, he doubled down, the tips of his hair barely grazing the other demon. 

'Can you really stand being this close to me?' 

Alastor hardly gave an inch, his grin slowly fading into a simple, innocent smile. At this distance, they could smell each other. One was surrounded by the aroma of sharpened roses with thorns that gleamed in darkest moonlight; the most careless of demons would walk in and impale themselves, granted a beautiful, yet slow death. The other's was clouded with false fruits and flowers. If one were to stumble into this garden, they'd find the core of it quickly, only one obvious path to take; a battered, torn heart, with holes decorating it. Even in shambles, a garden was a garden, and traces of its glorious, prime sweetness remained. 

Blushing even more intensely, the spider backed out in seconds, huffing. That had to be illegal if there were rules. How the fuck could anyone counter that? 

"...Whatever. Just know that I know what your deal _really_ means now." Angel began walking away, the elevator finally giving way.

"Then you'll be fully aware as to adhere to it." 

Alastor waited for a few paces before following, their destinations one and the same. Charlie had assigned them as work partners, and they hadn't gotten anything done yet. Humming to himself, he freshly inhaled, a classic prance while his microphone played the favorite tune it knew to pitch in this mood. 

"Oh, this must be _so_ fun for you right now. Asshole." Angel called down the hallway as he got to picking up a broom.

Taking a seat, Alastor crossed his hands over his lap, a shadow doing the work for him. 

"Not quite. I'd much rather be looking into your eyes." 

That caused Angel to pause, his grip on the broom tightening as he made sure his back was facing the deer.

Did he seriously just flirt with him? 

"Quiet, you."

There was a small 'hmm' from the opposite side of the room. Angel expected a bite back, but received nothing. Deciding not to indulge the deer with a look, he just kept sweeping, the shadow closely brushing beside him as they made it across the entire room. Soon, the first chore of the day was done, the dining area near the bar clean. 

"Honestly, if you just made more than one shadow, we'd be done with everything in an hour..." 

No response. 

'Oh, so that's how you're gonna play it, huh?'

Looking at the shadow and it's _stupid_ grin, Angel stuck out a tongue at it, then finally looked over to the real Alastor. Now he was reading a book. Looking at the title, Angel tried his best not to react. Judging by Alastor's mouth, despite his eyes focusing on the tome, he knew that the spider saw it. 

'The Art of Love.' 

"Yeah, ok. That's real funny, Al.'" 

Closing the book with one hand and letting it disappear into who knew where, Alastor pointed at his own mouth, making a twisting motion with his pointer and thumb. 

"Speak, _lesser._ " 

"I'm still learning. I only started reading it last night." 

"Makes sense. Up to now, you still have zero chance of getting me." Angel proudly proclaimed. 

"Birds will sooner be silent in the Spring, cicadas in summer, an Arcadian hound turn his back on a hare..." Alastor recited. 

Walking past awkwardly in a hurry, Angel didn't want to hear more. In reality, this was actually _scary._

"Yeah, yeah! Let's get going to the next thing--" 

"That's hardly fair. I listened to you, and you're running." 

Next was stocking. Usually Husk's job, he had supposedly already done it. But, it was hardly. The bottles on the shelf were all disorganized as if the cat had been sampling all of them rather than arranging them. 

In reality, that was likely the case.

The two weren't phased though, the thought escaping them in lieu of more pressing matters. 

"Because you _cheat._ " Angel leaned against the counter and grabbed a bottle. Looking at the brand, he turned giddy for a second. 

"Hardly. Everything is fair game." 

Just as the spider was about to drink, he leaned close. The same gravity of the elevator scenario imposed, he lowered his eyes, suggesting an action. Demanding such pressure and willing it, he couldn't help an exhale of pride. 

In this moment of hypnosis, he grabbed the bottle from the stunned spider, putting it in its appropriate category: whiskies. 

"See? Right there. That is unfair."

"Mon cher, I'm not even _trying._ "

"Don't you french me, you fuckin' _imbroglione_."

Shadows quickly taking care of the rest, tendrils emerging from multiple dark spots to grab hold of each bottle. In a single motion, everything was arranged.

"Why do I even bother?" Angel joked as he got up from the table. 

The two then made their way to the next objective; surveying the upper half of the floors to see what design choices to make, and what to throw out. Mostly Alastor's task, but the spider unconsciously decided to go anyways. 

"You could always tell me to go away." The deer suggested, showing an unfurled hand for emphasis. 

"Well... yeah. I know that." 

Alastor paused, waiting for more. As nothing came, he smiled to himself, not pressing any further on it. 

"You don't have to come with me for this. It may just bore you."

"What if I want to go with you?" 

Angel shrugged as Alastor raised an eye, not looking directly. 

"I've got nothing else to do, and I swear Charlie's always looking to see if I'm in my room. She won't believe that you let me off the hook."

"Careful. You're choosing to spend an _awful_ amount of time with me." 

"It's _my_ funeral, and I'll decide how it's held. 

Alastor bit his tongue as Angel said that. He turned around for a second, looking away with what seemed like regret. The arachnid noticed this and stopped smiling. Concerned, he stepped closer, only to be stopped by a serious stare. 

"Al'?" 

"Angel. You have to realize that... what you signed was no laughing matter." 

"Whatcha mean?" 

"You can't fall in love with me. You _must not_ fall in love with me." 

Rolling his eyes, Angel crossed his arms and swung his hips to one side, calling Alastor’s bluff. This was probably another trick with some stupid flirt attached to the end of it. 

“Yeah? And what’ll happen if I _do_ fall in love?” 

A long stare. Alastor was as serious as he could get, the most stoic of faces. 

“You’ll die.” 


	8. Chapter 8

"Die?" Angel half scoffed at what would've been a terrible joke. 

But Alastor wasn't laughing. He just stared emptily, standing still. There was something else that the spider could barely pick up on; something hidden. But he couldn't quite see it through the dense cloud of cold quiet. 

"What the hell are you on about?" 

"The contract, Angel." 

"Yeah, I fucking KNOW 'the contract.' I'm talking about everything that's been happening." 

The Radio Demon sighed quietly and looked down, the bitter taste of a nostalgia he didn't need teasing his cheek. That voice was making his heart race, anxiety clawing at his heart and stomach. Much like that fateful day, his ego threatened to shatter. He hid it well, staying completely still and forcing his eyes to stay with Angel's. This wasn't something he wanted to let blow up with the other demon walking away. But how could he explain himself without being seen as the villain? 

_None of this_ was supposed to be happening now. It was too soon. 

"We discussed it. A contract must have negative--"

" _YES_ , Al.' I fucking know. I'm talking about all the _bullshit_ you've been running through me." 

The spider's hands expressed with each word as if thrashing the air. The heat surged through every motion, and he began pacing back and forth. Running his hands through his hair, he clenched his head hard, exasperated. 

"This whole time..." His voice faltered slightly. 

Alastor was truly frozen now. This was going worse than he ever could have imagined. Worse to the point that he feared the possibility of irreversibility. All this time fixing things, only for it to be destroyed now...

"You're telling me I could die... and you're being like this to me?" 

An invisible stab through his chest and panic. Alastor stepped forward, only for Angel to step up as well. Raising a hand, he once again swiped at the air, twisting around. Had the current state of affairs not been so severe, the act would look comical, like an amateur dance. 

"Angel, please. I..." 

Hearing the plea, he waited. Angel kept his back turned, shaking. The tears were flowing freely, and he focused on breathing. He _wanted_ a good explanation He _wanted_ Alastor to make things right. _Anything_ to stop him from feeling this way and _hating_ him. 

"What... what the fuck is your problem? What is _wrong_ with you?"

But nothing came of his hope. Alastor stood wordlessly like a scarecrow. As wind howled in answer, hell's way of laughing at the predicament, Angel rushed off. 

Alastor followed quickly, the brief flash of what happened before enough to make him react. Adrenaline rushing, he watched as Angel stormed down a flight of stairs, picking up the pace. 

"Angel, please! Calm down!" The deer called in vain. 

Hearing the thumps and them suddenly intensify and beat and sound, the deer sped to a jog, looking down as he made it to the first step. 

"Oh, _Lucifer._ "

* * *

Feeling rays lay upon his face, Angel squinted. He had slept on his side, facing the window, embracing his pillow. Yawning, he noticed it was significantly larger than before-- and a lot more solid and stiff. It smelled of roses, the musk of a deer, and a newly tailored suit. 

'Wait...' 

Looking up slowly, he blinked a few times. Right next to him was precisely who he guessed it was. Face turning beet red; he gazed upon the sleeping Radio Demon. Their arms intertwined with one another, holding each other closely. 

His heart racing, he took a few deep breaths, trying not to pass out from blood rush, or freak out. Alastor's hands beginning to move though, he tensed, his shoulders rising. 

His eyes had opened. His mouth pursed, red orbs drifted over to Angel's in judgment.

"I-I, uh... I swear, I didn't drag ya in here! I... I dunno how we even got here together, but...!"

Alastor drew a finger to Angel's lips, effectively silencing him. His lips curving into a smile, he sighed subtly, shaking his head. In slow, deliberate motion, he moved closer and closer. It was only a finger that divided their lips. 

"Angel..." 

The spider was stirred up, practically melting at this point. 

"Y-yeah?"

"I... love..." 

In a panic, Angel sat up immediately. Scampering off his bed, he landed right on his rear with an audible thud. 

"Ahhh! Ffff, damn it...!" 

Taking a moment to get to grips with the pain, he looked at the bed. Just the same old, rumpled pillow. 

"Ha... just a dream. Good one, brain." 

Getting up, he took a few deep breaths, still flabbergasted from the dream. "Real funny. As if that would be why..."

An offered hand in front of his face stopped him in his tracks. Looking up, he was met with the same shape of Alastor, but a dark mimicry. He recognized this as a shadow. Contempt glowed in his eyes, and he backed up an inch. 

"Huh. So now he sends one of you to watch over me?"

Standing up, not taking the hand, he nearly fell over again. Hissing, he grabbed at his knee. The sharpness came out of nowhere. Seeing the bandages wrapped around it, he groaned. 

"Fuck... it hasn't healed."

The shadow leaned down and nodded, its twisted smile turning into a frown, then offering a bottle of alcohol. 

"Well... why not?" 

As he took the bottle, he stared at the shadow long and hard. Cracking open the cap, then swigging it with great satisfaction, he was suspicious from the start. This wasn't the first time he'd seen one of Alastor's shadows. This one was oddly... emotional. Its color was a little more vivid, faded out shades of the red, though still with that lifeless face. 

Setting down the bottle and leaning against the side of his bed, he let his knee rest.

"Can you... understand me?" 

The shadow nodded, also sitting down cross-legged. 

Angel looked thoughtfully for a second, then looked scornful. 

"...why isn't the real one here? His time too good to spend with me?"

Admittedly, there was pettiness in such a thought; especially for someone who wasn't supposed to be spending time with Alastor. But if the Radio Demon was going to get him killed by spending time with him, it wouldn't be from some false extension. 

The shadow frowned even more, looking down, then showing its hands. Slowly, they changed from their dim, dark claws to what looked like branches. Then, a more complex shape: petals. 

"Flowers? Are you trying to tell me he's in a garden? Or..." 

Fake, dark Alastor shook his head. 

"You know, it'd be awesome if you could talk. Why the hell isn't that part of the spell?" 

The fake demon bowed its head in defeat, presenting its hands again, locked in their shape. 

"Well, whatever. I'm outta here." 

As he started to rise up, he grimaced, feeling the pain shoot up again. It didn't matter anyway. It couldn't kill him, and this was far from the worst pain he'd ever felt. 

The illusion took objection though. Standing up as well, he went to hold Angel's arm. In reflex, the spider swung the opposite direction. With an oddly physical impact, Angel looked as the shadow tumbled down. His heart jumping, he watched as it reflected, simply sitting where it fell. Holding its cheek, there was a soft wind. Within a few moments, it faded away into nothingness, gone without a trace. 

A semblance of regret, Angel wiped it from his heart quickly, taking a few strained steps out and bringing the bottle with him. Opening the door, he made his way to the lobby.

"Just a spell..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update isn't far off.


	9. Chapter 9

He wasn't used to treating another demon. In all honesty, he didn't have to do anything and could've just left him there. But how could he? How stupid would he have to do that? He hadn't wished any of this.

Well, he was stupid enough that things unfolded like this in the first place. 

Looking over Angel, he sighed bittersweetly. He had knocked his head most likely while falling. Demons couldn't die by such means, but they still needed to heal and could be rendered unconscious. However, in this short coma, he looked at peace. 

Wrapping a few bands around Angel's knee, the only thing that looked banged up, he bit his lip. Not only was he causing mental and emotional distress, but now he had hurt him physically. An accident, but he had set it all in motion, hadn't he? 

Kneeling by the bedside, he gently took one of Angel's hands into his. He held on with both of his. 

"I'm so... so, sorry, Angel..." 

This wasn't enough. Even though no one could hear him, he felt a semblance of relief in letting it out. Swallowing, he thought carefully. He had all the time in the world. 

"...I wish I could tell you why. But it's too soon. Much too soon." 

Carefully, he reached over, letting his fingers stroke the spider's cheek. Angel seemed to stir at this, and he was ready to leave to a shadow. The cheek simply rested on his palm. 

"Soon..." Alastor smiled a little. "In time, you'll know... and hopefully, it will be the answer we both seek..." 

Standing up, he looked to leave. But, he shifted in discomfort. It was enough, yet it wasn't. Once again, looking over the sleeping form, he found himself leaning down. Looming over the spider, he looked at those closed eyes. 

"I... l..." 

_Inappropriate_ and emotional. 

Turning around, making sure not to make a sound, he made his way out. But not without a snap of his fingers, a shadow emerging in the likeness of him.

"I'll be back for you, mon ange..." 

On his way back to the hotel, he took a taxi. He didn't want to risk dispelling his shadow, which he'd left to tend to Angel's wounds, and while it was extremely rare for spells to have a side effect, he didn't want to risk causing any additional harm. 

He needed to relax anyways. Thinking so much of everything that had happened lately had really taken a toll on his stress levels. Usually so relaxed and calm, he was not more anxious and distracted. Looking out the window, he watched the denizens of hell engage in their delirium alongside the many lit up structures. 

"For a lover?" 

Alastor's hands, which had been on his lap, protectively shielded the roses he had purchased. Black, red, and pink roses in a bouquet laid in safety, blooming freshly. The scent would be easily recognizable to Angel; it was of the same aroma of perfume the spider would use. 

"I'd hope so." Alastor smiled, tilting his head slightly as he locked eyes with the rearview mirror. 

"Ahhh, so you're trying to win them over. You certainly won't have any trouble."

"Why do you say that?" 

"You're quite the looker. And by the way you speak, I'd say you're more than experienced... this must not be your first rodeo." 

"If only that were the case." 

A period of silence and Alastor figured he'd ask for advice. This driver seemed to have some wisdom.

"Do you have any more advice--" 

All of a sudden, Alastor's vision shot to the side. The flowers had fallen to the floor. Turning his head back to where it was, he winced at the sting. His cheek suddenly felt as if it had met a sharp impact. 

"Hm? You okay back there?" 

"I... yes. I'm..."

He knew this pain. It was most certainly the shadow he had left behind. To leave behind a long-distance shade required him to cast a more complicated spell: one of which he'd have more _control_ over but _feel_ more as well. 

He could imagine what had happened. Touching his cheek, he looked down at the fallen roses. Had he been alone, he would've... cried. But the other demon staring at him forced him to continue smiling.

"...fine. I'm fine." 

"Hey, don't sweat it. You're gonna do great, pal." 

The rest of the ride was silent. Paying the fare a moment later and stepping out, he looked over the Happy Hotel. In retrospect, he didn't even need to stay in the taxi and could've paid, then left. 

But part of him was telling him _not_ to go back.

"Hey!"

Chills shot up his back as he whipped around. 

Just the driver. 

"You were asking for advice, weren't you?" The raccoon stuck his head out. 

"Ah! Yes, yes I was." Alastor chuckled. 

"Be honest. And follow your heart." 

With a tip of his billycock the driver stuck his head back in, then promptly drove off. Alastor watched as the car disappeared down the street, then looked back at the hotel. Looking at the bouquet he was holding, his eyes fell to the side. 

It didn't seem like a good time for him to meet Angel now. Tearing him from both sides was a need to explain, and apologize once more while the other told him to give space. If Angel's first response was to hit him, extension or not... maybe it wasn't just space they both needed. 

Maybe he truly had made things irreparable. 

With this thought in mind, he looked to a nearby trash can. Nonchalantly, his body moved by itself. Tossing the flowers away with a single hand, the sound of rustling on the sidewalk, he turned away. Not bothering to look if they even made it to the bin, the Radio Demon was gone just as he appeared, shadows guiding him to a safer place.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hand me whatever you've got. And I _know_ you've got shit because no one comes here." 

"Nope. Strict orders not to give you any more than one drink a day." 

Husk folded his arms and smirked as he pulled a bottle off the shelf, taking a drink for himself: The perks of being the bartender.

Angel glared and shot his arms out, expressing the absolute disdain he felt for the cocky cat. A drink tossed his way, the arachnid caught it with one hand, scowling.

"Only 'cause I know you're in pain." 

Husk's eyes rolled carefully onto Angel.

"...in more ways than one." 

"Oh yeah? And what would you know about that?" 

The bartender looked outside the window. The deer was out there, staring at a trash can. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what he was thinking of doing with those roses. Glancing to Angel, who was still preoccupied with the drink, he looked back out. 

Alastor was gone, and those flowers had disappeared: most likely to the trash can, judging by the single rose on the ground. 

"For one, the leg. And the second..." 

The cat wasn't one to help with relationships or anything of the sort, but seeing so much of the two demons in question made him care _just_ a little bit. After all, he was quite well-versed in romance himself and could brag about experience. 

"...it's pretty obvious what you two are going through."

"Obvious _how?_ " Angel snarled.

"It's ironic, ya know. You two are arguing like a married couple." 

The other demon had to laugh out loud at this, tossing the bottle into the bin without looking. Perfect shot. 

"Sure. Too bad we're not _loving_ like one." 

Husk nodded. A fair point. But, Angel was failing to realize one simple thing. He waited, checking if the spider would further pick up on the topic, but had to continue. 

"You know, Alastor doesn't do this for _anyone._ " 

"Being an asshole? I dunno about that." 

The feline let out an exaggerated sigh and pulled his chair over, sitting down. 

Angel acknowledged this, leaning down to look just as serious. He was already beginning to get _pissed._

"Alastor... doesn't stick out his neck like that for anyone." 

"So you're telling me _this_ is how he fucking treats people he likes?!" 

Standing up, the chair knocked over, the spider kicked it off to the side, not caring he'd broken it, nor of the fact it hurt like hell to do so with his injured leg. 

"He hasn't loved a single demon in his entire _life_ like this, Angel. Of course he's going to fuck up. He doesn't _know_ how to _love._ "

Angel squinted at the word love as if it were an insult.

"Love? How the fuck could you say that? The guy's probably doing it just for a fucking _JOKE!_ "

Husk closed his eyes and shook his head. 

"I've known him ever since my inception in this hell. Alastor doesn't fuck around like that. He may have fucked up with what he said a while back... but that's only 'cause he thought you weren't _serious._ "

Grunting, the cat pulled out a stogie, lighting it, then taking a puff. The smoke blowing into the air, he let out his steam, closing his eyes. 

"If you woulda asked me, I'd say you weren't serious either." 

"Too bad. I _was_ serious." 

"Yeah, too bad. No one coulda read your mind if you were horny or legit."

" _Fuck you._ " 

Angel ran his hands through his hair and groaned, once again taking it out on a nearby table and kicking it over. 

Indifferent was the cat, enjoying both the vices of a drink and a smoke. He could relate to the anger and acceptance, much the same as Alastor's decision to leave. It wasn't anything surprising. 

"Can you accept that both of you have shit to work on?" 

"Oho, okay. Wait 'till you hear about the contract..." 

Husk had to pause at that. 

"So you don't know about that, huh? No telekinesis for that?"

"It's _telepathy._ " 

"I signed a contract with him that says don't fall in love, and he's _flirting_ with me. I could _die_ if I fall in love with him, and the sad thing is..."

Angel smacked his forehead, taking a forced breath. He tried to focus on anything else but crying, that annoying sensation in his eyes stopping him in his tracks.

"...I _am_ falling in love. I might've fucking hated him for like... a day. But he's been _so_ sweet. It _HURTS._ "

Angel was breathed heavily and turned his head the other way, banging a fist on a table. Both quiet for the moment, he was able to recover after a few minutes. When he could finally gather himself altogether, he wiped face with his sleeve. 

"S... sorry about the tables and chairs. I'll pay for it." 

"Don't worry about it. Love's dangerous." 

Flicking away the cigar into the trash bin, Husk coughed and waved away the smoke. 

"I just want to say one last thing before you do anything else." 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you really think he'd have you sign that thing if it meant you could die?" 

Angel couldn't answer. 

"It's fucking stupid. There's probably some _other_ reason for it."

The cat continued. 

"...if he wanted you dead, it wouldn't be clean with all this side bullshit added. He'd just... do it." 

"But... it said..."

"Did you read the whole thing?" 

"I... I don't..." 

Turning his back to the cat, he stood still for a few seconds. Ultimately, he walked away and headed out. He couldn't find the right thing to say and didn't know how he should've felt. His stomach was in knots, and his head had begun to ache. Each sloppy step led him out, leaving the suffocating hotel.

Taking a deep breath, he relaxed as the winds blew onto him. It was precisely what he needed. He just needed a little time. Taking a seat on some steps, he placed his elbows on his knees, looking over the city skyline. 

'If he's right... then Alastor _does_ like me. And this contract... was probably just to break me away. Right?' 

Another gust blew, flowing onto the spider's face. He invited it, letting the sweat of nervousness dry. However, along with this wind, he caught a whiff of something. The familiarity of it made him stand, and it wasn't far, judging from how strong it was.

"That's kind of like..." 

His eyes gravitated towards a single pink rose on the sidewalk. Immediately, his lips curved into a smile: his favorite color. Approaching, he took it, placing the bud right against his nose and sniffing. 

"Who left you here...?" 

The very same scent was coming from the trash can, and it wasn't the unpleasant sort. Inside, there was only one item: a bouquet. It was undoubtedly the source. 

Looking around, not wanting anyone to see what he was about to do, he took it out. It was the only thing in there, and the flowers were freshly purchased.

"Still new. But why would someone..." 

Black, red, and pink. Doing the same as he did to the flower, he enjoyed the precious aroma, loving the blend of colors. As he brought it to his face, he felt a poking sensation on him. Bringing his arms back out, he saw a small tag in maroon. 

Parting it by the small black ribbon, he read the inside. 

_My dear Angel,_

_I'm sorry for not being direct. I'm sorry for not being what you wanted me to be. And I'm sorry for leaving you._ _I hope to make it up to you, through and through, and become the person worthy of the title, 'lover.'_

_I hope you'll forgive me._

_Yours if you please,  
_

_Alastor_


	11. Chapter 11

Why hadn't he thought of this before? Swipe. Slice. Crash. Blast. Destroy. Annihilate. _Eviscerate._ The high pitched bending of rusted metal, ancient alkali, and industrial parts filled his ears as he swiped. His mind alone controlled the destruction. It felt good to know he'd get exactly what he wanted without a chance of any other outcome. Finally, some _control_ ; one thing that was entirely in his hands. Flatting his palms against one another with his arms out, he spread them. Ripping apart an entire block of the junkyard, he grinned to himself at the expression of pent energy he couldn't take out any other way.

He had some shit to work out.

Raising another hand, just the simplest movement, he impaled a tree of automobiles, a rough spike of black curving through non-surgically. Repeating the same motions, he eventually noticed someone watching. The Radio Demon couldn't care less, ignoring them.

He had a decent hunch on who it was.

"You're not here to practice... I know that for certain. I don't suppose you've caught up with the rumor mill?"

It was the voice he presumed, announcing itself after a good few minutes of observing.

Turning around, the deer swiped one last time. It seemingly did nothing before a horizon line of black flashed for a split second, revealing a thin, accurate carve. A mile, if he were asked to calculate. At this, he relented, taking a single, deep breath. 

"Val's talked to me." The voice continued.

The darker demon hopped off from atop the neat mound he was sitting on, a broad smile across that LED.

"I've heard sayings around town, though there's always something about you. Anything about you is wildly inaccurate or entirely fabricated."

The clocks briefly spinning a while longer in Alastor's eyes, he blinked slowly. Then they were gone, those normal, red irises softening at the sight of a rival, but a close friend. He grinned at the last note.

"Just the way I like it."

"I know." Vox replied coolly.

"Is there not a conflict of interest?"

"Not at all. If you're referring to you taking Angel, I couldn't care any less. It means I have Val' more to myself."

_'Is that all?'_

They walked together in sync as if without purpose, but they knew even without vocal suggestion where to off. It was just like when they were mere runts. The youth they spent together was long and memorable: one to never forget. The imprint was fresh on his mind just like yesterday. 

He could still remember when he hadn't even known about his control over the dark.

"You look lovely as usual."

Alastor's eyes shot at his slightly taller companion, who returned a playful smirk.

Rolling his eyes, the deer took one of the television head's hands and waved the other, a portal ripping before them. Their predetermined destination visible, they stepped through.

"My, how deliciously _bold._ " Vox remarked as the tiniest bits of red could be seen on the outskirts of his display.

"I just don't care for you to get dizzy."

Alastor let go dramatically, his fingers lingering for just a second on the other's as he went to open the door to an ice cream parlor; one the two would go to after every training session they had. It was empty, light jazz filling the old, refurbished room of white. The gentle hum of a freezer's chill accompanied it, and the wizened smile of that same vendor greeted them.

The owner did not need to ask what they wanted, automatically pulling out the necessary ingredients. Taking their seats next to a window, they sat across from each other.

Naturally, Vox stared right at him, enveloping the entire shape. Alastor took pride in it and was used to such a familiar gaze, crossing one leg over the other, then folding his hands onto his lap.

"You just _love_ to tease."

"I can't help being _myself._ "

Vox scoffed, mock fanning himself.

"I'd love to maintain this... _play._ But that's not why I'm here."

A waiter's clacking steps on the white and black checkered floor paused them. A spiraled, black and red treat on a sugar cone for one, and a banana sundae covered in three sideways curves of mint, red velvet, and chocolate for the other was placed down.

Alastor didn't respond immediately, taking a lick of the top of his dessert.

Vox's eyes zeroed in on the appendage, observing a little too carefully.

"You knew I'd be here, didn't you?"

Eyes locking, the artificial eyes before him averted, the other redness aside from his eyes more apparent than when they were outside. Taking a spoonful himself, Vox nodded.

"I did. And I thought... maybe I could help."

The Radio Demon exhaled audibly, his smile turning into an unimpressed middle ground. If this were any other demon, he would've done anything but accept.

"I... would truly appreciate that."

The admission of such a thing was nothing to laugh at, especially with someone as sensitive as the one Vox knew as Alastor. Few had the opportunity to learn him as such, not just by the well-earned title 'Radio Demon.' He knew it took a _lot_ for the deer to show even a slight weakness in anything.

"Before anything else, I congratulate you. Falling in love for the first time must be wondrous."

"It's a helix of joy and torment." The deer responded quickly and nearly crushed his cone in frustration, the outer layer cracking.

" _Isn't bittersweet best?_ "

Alastor stared at the flavor of his sweet at the repeat of his own mantra. Then looking to his rival, who was enjoying more than a few spoonfuls, he reminisced. It wasn't something he said anymore, but how relevant it was now.

"Of course. But... I just don't know how to act. For the first time in forever, I feel so... foolish."

"Well, you _are._ You don't know how to love."

Vox cut a piece of banana with his spoon. Being himself, he lifted it to his mouth and licked the very crown.

To no effect, of course.

"With such a somber face and voice, I presume you've already made more than a few mistakes."

"I have."

"So much admission. Did you screw things up that bad?"

Alastor licked some more, finding his taste more or less nullified with such a topic.

"I think that, perhaps, he... won't want to see me again."

"Well, out with it. I can't imagine you doing something totally idiotic."

"I just don't know. Everything I do seems to hurt him..."

Vox pouted. Three ways into his dessert, he toyed with the cherry. Alastor's was still intact. Not wanting to be too pushy, he waited a little more before asking once more.

"What did you do?"

The Radio Demon sighed, leaning back onto his booth and crossing his arms. Another clear memory, part of him wished it wasn't so just so he could accidentally lie about the potential scorn he'd receive.

"I... had him sign a contract..."

Vox leaned in.

"...stating he'll die if he falls in love with me."

At this, Vox nearly spat out what was in his mouth and dropped the spoon onto the floor.

"You did _WHAT?!_ "

"It... it's complicated."

Alastor's eyes lowered as he looked off to the side, expecting such a reaction. It was more than appropriate anyhow. The excited demon looking to his dropped spoon, apologized to the owner, picking it up and settling it into the more or less finished cream.

"Well, pal, you've really fucked up now."

Alastor did the same, slurping up everything else and taking the cherry into his mouth. After he paid the bill, he walked out, Vox already holding the door open with a hand on his screen. He was still in shock. That was _actually totally idiotic!_

"What... what were you _thinking_ , Al'?!" The TV demon practically set to max volume as soon as the door closed.

"Oh, sweet Lucifer, Vox! Don't badger it in, now!" Alastor groaned, throwing his hands up and slapping his own forehead.

"It's... blockhead mode! I mean-- WOW!"

Whipping around the other way, the darker demon put his hands on his hips. Here he thought he just needed to give some general advice, but he was only now finding out the true gravity. 

"But, understand this. It's not a _real_ contract." Alastor reasoned.

"Oh, _by the fallen_. I don't know how you'll get out of this. It's... it's _fucked_ , isn't it?!"

At this, Alastor slumped even more. Ears lowering, and his eyes looking opposite once more, he looked to his own hands.

"I... I don't know either. And I cannot believe... my very own hands dug this hole..."

Cars whizzed by, and the air became more audible. Already there, the presence only became more obvious as he tried his best to fight his heart. It hurt so much to think of what he did; to think of _him._

"What did you mean by not real?" Vox asked quickly, knowing the Radio Demon wouldn't be susceptible to further questioning once he started bawling his eyes out. 

Turning onto his side to lean against the parlor's brick wall, Alastor wiped some stray tears away. He didn't care that Vox was seeing. He didn't care that _anyone_ was seeing. So miserable, he wanted to prove to everyone he was just that; pathetic.

"It says he can die. But it's pointless."

"How can you say that? The entire hellscape saw the storm you conjured up... and a green tornado like that doesn't come from a petty deal."

Alastor exhaled, finding some humor in that. It was true, and he wondered if that had any effect on Angel's judgment. Such a spectacle happened in _very particular circumstances_. Then again, part of the plan was Angel not knowing that.

Bringing up the contract in front of Vox, he was revealing things he frankly shouldn't. But he knew he could have faith in this friendship.

The TV Demon looked away, fully aware of the fact that this was, indeed, meant to be kept secret.

"What-- What are you doing?"

"I can trust you, can't I?"

Of course, despite some hesitation, Vox nodded. Turning to look, his digital eyes went to scanning. Like a comic, he underwent a variety of moods. Analytical, to shocked. Calculated, to outraged. Hopeless, to faithful. And all by the end of it, he was reserved. As he looked away, the paper disintegrated, the last thing he saw being Angel's signature.

"So..."

Alastor had been looking off to the street, waiting.

"...he doesn't know."

"He doesn't know," The Radio Demon repeated. "and I don't know when he should know."

Vox approached. He hesitated for a second but knew Alastor wouldn't do anything. He _couldn't_ do anything. He couldn't remember the last time the deer was so distraught. Placing a hand on the torn demon's shoulder, he rubbed to comfort him.

"You're not an idiot. You'll tell him when it's right... but don't wait too long."

Alastor looked and nodded, tears partially dried, and Vox let go, taking a step back.

"If he loves you, he'll probably understand."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then... he's foolish. A blind bat can see your heart is true."

The deer had to smile a bit, chuckling. Getting off the wall, he stood straight up once more, shaking his head. Ears flipping up and that grin returning, Vox smiled as well.

Oh, that _smile._

"In case he doesn't... you know you're free to join Val' and I--"

"I don't think so."

Cackling, the television roared with laughter, and so did the radio, the imprisoned crowds of souls filling the air for a period. Settling a few moments later, they stood, the duo satisfied with how the events had unfolded.

"I missed this." Vox started.

"I did too. But you've been rather busy with your projects."

"You know I'd make the time for you."

Alastor hummed in response, closing his eyes thoughtfully.

"Since we're both feeling rather nostalgic, perhaps, for old time's sake, you'd like to..."

He didn't have to finish. Their grins reflected like a mirror, much the same. The sharp teeth of a demon always gleamed with murderous intent, and although they couldn't and wouldn't kill each other, they fought as if death would claim the other: the most dangerous, yet not so, game.

"How many times have we fought?"

"I've lost count. It's the only memory I have of us since we met..."

Both walking to the middle of the street, the cars honked at them, but they didn't care. The only thing that existed in their minds right now were each other.

"Shall we make it a headliner?" Vox chortled as electricity flowed from within and around him, crackling wildly.

Alastor grinned wider, sharpened shadows in opposite formation, whipping all the same in an ancient dance they recalled in perfect detail.

"As if there were any other option."


	12. Chapter 12

The streets they were on, once buzzing with demons as it would be in the daytime of hell, were now fully dead. The sunlight still reflected the reality of time, but smoke, fire, and electricity shone sporadically in the places where they shouldn't be. Telephone poles knocked over, cars flipped and gaslit, and the further ruined streets gave the already messy, grungy sector a more apocalyptic look, if it were possible. 

In the distance, the source of such mass destruction could still be heard. Waves of buzzing and the clanging of metal distantly echoed. The wind would pick up upon the collisions, and on occasion, flashes of black and blue shot up like shooting stars. If everything else had been zeroed out, the banter of two overlords could be heard. Among such chaos, the friendliest of jabs and insults were traded between two friends.

"Heh. Not bad..." The black suit shrugged off a small cut, it healing visibly.

"Are you finally warmed up? I've only been using..." The red demon counted with his fingers, unraveling a first from the pointer finger down to the pinkie, then a thumb. He showed a full five.

"...give or take, fifty percent of my power."

"Oh, brother. That is so _corny._ "

They rotated around a point like wolves.

"In another life, perhaps we were." Alastor paused as he drew his microphone.

Vox had undoubtedly improved, and they were both down to their last sparks of energy. Mostly to blame were his excessive leisurely excursions at the hotel, but it was unfair to attribute it to only such. 

They'd ruined this portion of the city so many times, and this was the worst it had been since; not that it really mattered. They would cover damages just as any other overlord would if they decided to have a ball on the surrounding properties.

Vox smiled as his screen was kept relatively clean-- Alastor was holding back quite a bit. Had the Radio Demon gone soft? Or perhaps, even foolishly and naively in this thought, Alastor could be...

"Oh, how I _love_ you, Vox." 

Of course, Vox knew Alastor was just saying such things in a friendly manner. 

"Wha-! Don't say confusing shit like that!"

Frustratedly he reset his face, wiping every trace of red with a quick restart.

"Just... come on! Use your last pathetic attack."

Alastor's eyebrows raised at the weakest replies he'd heard from the TV Demon during their whole battle. He knew he had flustered his opponent. This not being anything to hold him back, he shaped a shadow into the likeness of a rapier. Flourish and dance in a stylish, duelist twirl, he disappeared into a dark mist.

Turning around, predicting the very spot, Vox clashed with a blade of his own, his bursting with a flashing likened to lightning. In that parry, he was knocked off balance easily, his legs too weak to stay still, but not without reflecting Alastor in the same sense.

They were both too exhausted to keep form, recovering at the same time.

"Heheheh..."

"What are you laughing at?" The deer smiled playfully, down on one knee.

"It's just too fun, Alastor." Vox panted, chuckling some more.

Standing like this, the sun between the two figures and surrounded by ruins, filled them with nostalgia. For a long while, they stayed put, admiring the sight of each other and their environment. What a beautiful disaster their combined wrath was.

A soft clattering broke their attraction. Distant, it strode closer, and what it was became apparent within a minute.

"Too late. They missed all the highlights."

The wind from the rotor blowing his hair away, he looked right back at his comrade, who hadn't even cared to look at them. Vox's focus remained on Alastor.

"Let's show them one last clash." Vox adjusted himself and stood tall, once again summoning that same blade that emanated so fiercely within his hand.

Responding in kind, Alastor swiped and jabbed at the air in a series of strikes. Shadows joined him, covering him in an illusion as ten of him appeared in the same pose.

"En garde."

Vox rolled his eyes, knowing the other Alastors were for theatrics. The real one was easy to identify just by virtue of being together so much.

"Always have to steal my thunder. But don't think you'll overtake it so _easily_ \--"

As his opponent rushed in, Alastor simply stood still, calmly assessing. As soon as Vox closed in, the yards between them a mere inch in seconds, the clocks in his eyes turned. He saw a pronounced weak spot. He could easily end this fight right now, this very opening one his rival could never seem to fix. But, instead, he closed his eyes. The Radio Demon's grin closing, it was replaced by a smirk.

His rival was very aware of the fault, his eyes flashing with alarm. Yet, his blade made contact anyways. The lightning shoving straight into Alastor's side, Vox's eyes widened. 

The blood spurted on the other side violently as some erupted right onto his bright screen. Of course, none of this mattered; it wasn't as if it was an angelic blade, and he'd managed to slow himself down so it wasn't so driven. Nonetheless, he grimaced, the blade dissipating. Spinning with the other's momentum, he caught Alastor in his arms: one hand on the deer's neck and the other around his waist.

"Not bad, old friend. Not bad." Alastor smiled proudly, red seeping from the corner of his mouth.

"You imbecile _._ You let me win..." Vox narrowed his eyes.

"I thought it'd be nice to have you as the headline this time."

The helicopter drew nearer, getting a closer look. Alastor looked, and he put on his trademark beam. Vox leaned his head against the other's, featuring the same manner of smile.

"Do you think they thought we were serious?"

Alastor began to laugh, but it was cut off as he hacked some blood up. Wiping it from his mouth, he tried to pick himself up, only to fall back onto the TV Demon's lap.

At this, a smile curved onto his adversary's lips. Carefully, Vox stood up, carrying the smaller demon quite easily. He was as light as he remembered.

"What-- what are you doing? Put me down this instant!"

"Don't speak. You need to heal."

Vox's smile became more expansive as he knew how the papers would interpret such an action. Imagining how jealous Valentino must be if he were watching the news, he was all the more motivated to do what he was going to do next.

In bridal fashion, he swooped the Radio Demon's legs from under him, then revealed just a single, spiraled eye, winking at the broadcast.

"Oh, you _better_ broadcast. Not that you had a choice..."

The familiar black void surrounding them, it was the perfect sendoff. 

The darkness enveloping them for a few moments, then dissipated. He was greeted by deep red walls rather than the open sky. The pleasant mix of mahogany and roses filled his sensors. The scent was so specific and memorable that they could only be in one place; Alastor's room. Yet, he knew this wasn't the deer's real home, the cramped quarters a far cry from the Radio Demon's mansion. It must've been his place at the hotel. 

"Lovely."

Expecting a comment back, he looked to his friend only to see they'd passed out. Carefully placing the deer onto his bed, he felt a bit of regret. He knew his frenemy would be fine, but there was guilt in causing that small sum of pain. Maybe they went a little too far.

It looked like the months of non-action had de-conditioned the Radio Demon. Vox wasn't afraid to admit that Alastor had been holding back pretty much the whole time, but the difference between them went from gigantic to decent; far from Alastor's peak form.

'You really shouldn't have wasted your time with this shithole.'

Carefully, he took off the injured demon's jacket, revealing the ghastly cut. It was already looking better, but still grisly.

"Nothing a good night's sleep can't fix. But..."

Vox looked around, then opted for the bathroom. He felt excitement with each step. This was Alastor's domain, after all, and he knew he wouldn't invite just anyone in. He doubted any demon had been here, even. 

"Bandages... some alcohol..." He announced to himself, looking through the medicine cabinet, then spotting a roll and bottle.

"Perfect."

Right where he left him, Alastor laid asleep. Walking over to see the slumbering visage, Vox smiled, sighing contently. What a sight it was to see the Radio Demon in such a calm, _vulnerable_ state.

"You are adorable."

Alastor's ears twitched, and he felt the strong temptation to touch: and he'd have to. The wound was at Alastor's side, and he'd have to remove the vest. Setting down the items to free his hands, he started at the top button. Seeing neck and the slightest hint of a sigh from the demon, he hesitated, biting his lip. _Other_ thoughts were coming to mind. 

'Easy, now. Calm yourself. You are cleaning his wound, and _nothing else._ '

If told he'd be undressing Alastor that afternoon, he would've laughed at the idiot. Every button he undid seemed to make him blush hotter and hotter. Midway into undoing all of the buttons, the fabric slid off and revealed the most skin he'd ever seen from him. Looking at the deer's bare chest and stomach, he nearly fell over, his entire screen bright red.

Leaning Alastor forward after cursing at himself, he wrapped the bandages around. He had to focus on this first... he'd likely have time to stare later. Eventually, he'd finish, but _may have_ taken looked and felt a bit too much. Curse his debauchery, but it was part of his being. 

Laying Alastor back down, he turned around, shuddering. Shutting his legs together, he groaned, already feeling _at horns_. Deciding he'd be hurting himself by looking more, he distracted himself with the balcony. Opening it, he stepped out, leaning on the stone railing. 

The city was still swimming with the energy of the day. Looking above, their crimson sun shining with the guidance of soft, comforting clouds, he felt a twist in his heart: an oddly timed feeling of misery. 

He remembered what Valentino told him.

"He's not coming back anymore."

"Why? Isn't he bound to you?"

"Not anymore. _Alastor_ now."

He knew he shouldn't have hurt this way, but, by Lucifer, he did so dreadfully. Vox was with Valentino, and if he were by any means ideal, he should've been content with that. The two were a toxic duo: perverted idiots who abused each other and fooled around. What they had could barely be called love, the definition twisting somewhere in their years together. The only thing that truly kept them together, a thread that could be described as spider-silk, was Velvet.

Spider. The term disgusted him as he was reminded of the very individual who had stolen away the Radio Demon. How could a _slut_ claim that heart? The one heart that appealed to even Lucifer himself and was so verse in Vox's heart's language? A heart that once rejected everyone else's... until now. What made Angel Dust that one above everyone else?

Above _him?  
_

Vox fumed, electricity discharging from the few cracks on his face he acquired from their match. _  
_

"Perhaps you haven't seen the error of your choice. And that's ok."

He said aloud, knowing the Radio Demon wouldn't hear. It comforted him to say such things anyway. Stepping towards the sleeping demon's cheek, he stroked it, biting back his anger. His heart's rage was quickly taken as he felt Alastor on his hand. 

"That bitch is going to keep hurting you. He doesn't _understand_ you, Alastor... not like I do."

Sighing, the ideas in his mind fluttering about, he relaxed, getting onto his knees and taking Alastor's hand. Placing it on the side of his head, he shivered, nuzzling against it.

"You'll see you made the wrong decision. But I've already _forgiven_ you."

Vox kissed along the fingers like they were diamonds. It felt like _heaven,_ touching Alastor this way. He was never allowed to, save for the rare, brief hugs. He wished he could be here _forever._

"Everyone makes mistakes. But everyone comes to realize them... one way or another."

Looking at the clock, it was still early. Moving next to Alastor, he laid on his side. He hoped he wouldn't mind, but even if the Radio Demon did, he'd take it. He'd take _anything_ from Alastor. 

Anything, if it meant being by his side. 

Yawning, he placed his head onto the deer's chest. Feeling the breathing on the back of his head, he stared at the ceiling. On the brink of sleep, the corner's of his vision on the edge of blinking off, he whispered his last words. 

"I love you, Alastor."


	13. Chapter 13

Vox immediately woke up. He'd had a lovely sleep, stirring and yawning amongst the scent of fresh velvet, roses, and distinct _Alastor_ , but quickly remembered what he was doing wasn't exactly... _allowed_. His internal clock and caution shaking him awake, he sat up, removing his arms from around the sleeping demon. Seeing Alastor in the same position, it seemed he'd slept the whole day and night.

'Good. If he'd woken up, who knows what would've happened..." 

Vox had slept the same amount: he'd underestimated his exhaustion from the game. Standing up and stretching, he groaned, his circuits not quite all the way activated. The TV Demon's sleep had been the most peaceful it'd ever been in a long time.

'Dear Luci, I can get used to that.'

Looking over to Alastor, he stared for a while, looking at that handsome face. Smiling stupidly, he shook himself out of it a moment later, remembering to check on the wound. As he'd expected, it was more or less fully healed, just a visible bruise surrounding the entry point of his blade. That'd go away by itself by a day or two. Gently tracing it, he scowled, the guilt settling in. 

"Damn it, Alastor. You loveable, impossible idiot..."

_Knock, knock!_

The sound of rapped wood interrupted his inspection. Looking towards the door, he hoped they'd go away. It'd be preferable to be in this position a while longer. Just being beside the Radio Demon, one he'd grown to hate, admire, and love all the same, made him satisfied. His heart jumped as other thoughts interfered. What if he were to stay in the hotel? Perhaps, endorse it? If Valentino had anything to say about it, whatever. Their businesses were so intertwined, but it was not him who needed the pimp. 

_Knock, knock!_

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Vox walked towards the door quietly. At this rate, it'd wake Alastor up. That'd be far worse than revealing himself; the latter was inevitable. Looking at himself in the mirror beside the door, he adjusted his tie. Pretty banged up, his attire had many rips, thoroughly ruffled, and his screen had a multitude of cracks. Not the best appearance, but there was no time to do anything about that now. 

Opening the door, he came face to face with... nobody. Head turning left and right, no one seemed to be there.

"Could've sworn I heard..."

A small cough from below, his eyes shot down. One large eye blinked slowly at him, and he recognized who it was. 

"Oh, hello there."

"Hi!" 

Another blink from that eye, but more slowly this time.

"I believe this isn't the first time we've met?"

"Indeed, it isn't, Niffty."

She reminisced, the easy to feel but hard to describe essence of nostalgia brewing between them. Vox felt the same, remembering a past conference with the one before him. 

The tiny demon broke out of this a second later as she remembered the more pressing matter at hand. Leaning, she looked beside Vox's leg, spotting her original destination. 

"I heard the news from Husk. How is he doing?"

"Alastor's fine. We were sparring, and the bastard decided to take a fall for me." He chuckled despite the regret gripping at his chest. 

"I... see."

There was a bigger elephant in the room, and both of them were thinking of it. Vox leaned on the doorframe if Niffty wanted to enter, but she just looked down at her feet, grabbing her arm and swaying one leg.

" _No,_ we didn't do anything."

"What? Oh, no! Nonono, that's not what I was thinking at all!"

Her voice was so obviously tweaked that Vox's eye twitched.

"I mean... Alastor wouldn't... right...?"

At the overlord before her, she didn't want to say anything too opinionated. But, she did know Alastor would never forgive Vox if she were to be hurt in any way.

The TV Demon sighed at this and looked out the window behind her knowing what she said was true. Niffty certainly knew of Alastor's deeper, real feelings, and one other demon in the hotel knew too. Her message could've been taken two ways, one more inappropriate than the other, but the intention on which one it was was obvious.

'Not that it matters.' He thought.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean it... like that." Niffty apologized early. 

Vox groaned, and she felt even worse.

"I... I know how much he means to you."

"Yes. And he chooses a fucking _whore_ over me. Could've taken any demon in hell, and he chooses _him._ He could've picked some other respectable overlord, and I would've been happy for him."

Digging a heel into the ground, she rubbed her hands together, brow furrowing. She wanted to oppose this but knew it would only cause a pointless, endless argument. They both held different views of the angel of the hotel.

Vox didn't expect a response, shaking his head and looking past her, glaring at the other wall. As she stood there, intent clear, he shrugged. Taking one step back, he showed a hand towards the room.

"You're going to check on him, aren't you? Go on ahead."

With a slow nod, granted passage, she went into the room. After a moment of checking on the deer, she went back out and motioned for the TV Demon to step out all the way.

Then, she closed the door, though she didn't turn around to face the one behind her. The tension in the hallway was palpable: so many questions were going through her head, and she could tell he wanted answers of his own. But, shouldn't he have them already? Vox evidently knew Alastor and Angel were together from what was said.

Well, they were _kind of_ together. 

'Unless...' Niffty turned to look at him. 

Vox hadn't moved. He wasn't trying to hide the fact he was displeased. Deciding it wouldn't be a good idea to talk any further on it, she diverted their attention, trying to put on her usual, cheery voice.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs. We should go have some and bring a plate for him."

Eyes meeting hers, he nodded, the slightest hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"That sounds good, Niff'."

"Oh..." She pouted, balling her hands into fists, and puffing her cheeks. She was beginning to remember. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Heh. I know."

* * *

"I wonder where he is. He usually makes the coffee..." 

Charlie's eyes scanned the room for a misplaced shadow or something that could've been an illusion: a classic trick that Alastor had mastered and used effectively to even the most trained eyes. 

"Huh? Who?" The demoness beside her looked on, asking rhetorically. Vaggie knew who Charlie was referring to. Alastor loved unexpected appearances. 

"Ugh. I swear, as soon as that idiot shows up, I'm giving him what for!"

"Face it. You can't rely on him being a face of the hotel." Husk spoke without looking, focused on the daily paper. Headline: Friendly Rivalry Renewed, Mass Destruction on Old Battleground!'

Husk tsk'ed not at the fact that the hotel's credibility had been damaged again, but rather, a side article. It was a dramatized piece on why Vox was carrying Alastor, and he swore the image alongside it was edited in some manner-- the Radio Demon wasn't smiling when he was unwillingly carried off, and no, the two overlords were _definitely_ not on a romantic getaway. Husk was thankful Angel didn't read the newspaper or look into the news much at all. He doubted the spider would be as docile as he was now if he did. 

Charlie already knew of the news without looking at the paper. She was always up to date on media coverage regarding the hotel, and as soon as those talking heads seemed like they were running out of things to bash, someone would slip up. They'd even made bets on who cause trouble first, the only possible two being Angel and Alastor.

It wasn't even the first headline regarding the hotel recently. There was a report a deal had happened on the roof, though asking around the hotel and checking news sources, Charlie couldn't get any specifics. She did, however, have a pretty good guess on which two were involved. That was the least of her concerns right now, though, as the other event was much more problematic in the bigger picture: the devastation of a small town over a simple practice match. 

"You need to find more representation. But good luck..." Husk said with the most reassuring voice he could muster.

"But... I mean, I have faith! He's been pretty dormant... at least until now."

The moth shaking her head, and the cat only offering a 'Hmph,' she disappointedly poked at her toast with a fork.

"Don't worry. There's gotta be someone else out there..." Vaggie offered.

"What do you think... Angel...?" 

She looked to the side of the room. Staring out of the window, seemingly not caring, Angel rested his cheek on a palm. His coffee was still hot, visibly smoking, not a drop sipped yet. He hadn't said a single word to them.

_Ding!_

The sound of the elevator doors opening caught their attention. As if Charlie's downcast mood summoned him, a new demon approached. With a deep-seated, familiar grin, much like their own overlord's and that unmistakeable screen, the princess dropped her fork on the floor. She couldn't believe her eyes and thought maybe Alastor was playing a prank.

Vaggie didn't look all too excited and shifted closer to Charlie, resting a hand on one of hers. The two exchanged looks, total opposites: joy and delight, parallel with concern and caution. 

Husk's eyes narrowed, glancing at the tall fiend, then finally settling down on the table. A hundred thoughts ran through his head, but it wasn't the right time. Feigning interest, he restricted himself to his mind. 

As for Angel, he'd done the most notable thing all morning. A brief stare between him and the newcomer. Then, back to staring outside.

Vox rolled his eyes at that, looking back to the other three, exhaling pridefully. 

'That's right. Don't you dare look at me.'

"What... what are you doing with her!" Vaggie shouted, immediately on the defensive, spotting Niffty right beside him. A tiny smile from her disarmed the moth quickly, though.

"Good morning, everyone!" Niffty exclaimed, not sharing the same level of concern with everyone else, climbing up a chair to reach for a mug. 

"Uh... good morning...?" Charlie glanced at the bartender that doubled as the receptionist, who shrugged. "Why... why are you here?"

Immediately, her eyes grew wide, and her pupils dilated. The excitement crept right back up. Smiling widely, she stood up, her hair bouncing with such a motion; there only had to be one reason an overlord would be here, right?

"Could it be you're seeking...?!"

"Ha! No."

Deflating, she sat back down, crossing her arms.

"I see! I'm sorry to inform you, but the hotel is only open to those..."

"...seeking rehabilitation, or redemption." Vox finished for Charlie. "You can consider Alastor out, then!"

"Well... I mean..."

Her pointer fingers pressing on one another, she smiled sheepishly.

"...Sorry, but still. I can't have just any demon coming here. Alastor's an exception because he kind of helps out... a _lot_..."

Vox looked offended and dragged a chair, taking it to an empty spot at the table, then sitting. 

"Just _any_ demon? Everyone loves to forget I can wipe out the entire grid if I wanted..."

"I... erm..."

She grinned nervously. Vox could very well destroy the hotel if he wanted to. She wasn't sure if another reconstruction would even be possible. Looking at her fellow demons, they didn't seem to have any input as well. Though, if looks could kill, Vaggie would've had Vox dead right there. No ideas and no one to turn to, she was beginning to panic. 

'Oh, if only Alastor were here! But, if I have to fight... then...!'

"It's fine."

All heads turning as they recognized whose it was, Alastor approached, looking no worse for wear. The battered appearance he was in minutes ago seemed like it was dreamt up by the two demons who now saw him in mint condition. He stood next to Vox, giving a small nod of acknowledgment.

"He's only here because I needed to recover. He watched over me last night..." Alastor looked over to Vox. "Didn't you?"

Vox felt jitters at this and nodded hesitantly. Alastor didn't know he'd held him the entire day and night, right?

"And you won't destroy this hotel."

"Mmm, probably not. Unless you desire to with me..." 

The banter created an air of discomfort, but Alastor cleared his throat, shaking his head.

"Of course not." 

"Uuuu..." Charlie, one who claimed to have toughened up over time, still had significant soft spots. "I mean... it's still unacceptable. You bypassed reception!"

"That was my fault. I decided to send us straight to my room." Alastor claimed right after.

"Oh... then... both of you are going to do chores!" 

Charlie hadn't given severe punishments any thought before, and it showed.

Alastor didn't mind at all and smiled softly, closing his eyes in resignment.

"I accept."

"Fine by me," The TV Demon seconded. "Though, I'm only here of my own will. I'll be bored otherwise." 

"Okay. Then... I'll split you both up! I'm not going to risk you two having 'fun' and blowing up the entire building."

At this, Alastor raised a hand to his mouth, restraining a chuckle as Vox snickered shamelessly.

"You two won't have time for coffee, either!"

A shadow taking hold of a mug and carrying it for Alastor, she rolled her eyes, shrugging.

"Alastor, you're sticking with V and me."

Alastor nodded, moving to the two as everyone stood up. His mind was somewhere else, though. Only able to spare a glance without looking too obvious, he saw Angel sitting. The spider hadn't even looked at him when he made his appearance. He'd planned a talk, but with these unfortunate circumstances, they'd be split up a while longer. Perhaps it was for the best anyway. It didn't seem like the arachnid was in the mood even now. The guilt ate at him, but with so many eyes around, no other moves were possible. He had to go with Charlie or face even more unnecessary obstacles. 

"Vox... go with Husk, I guess."

The television and cat linked eyes for a moment, and they shared a knowing look. 

"Angel, you're with Niffty."

Once again, Angel's answer was passiveness. 

The rest of the demons going to their respective places, Alastor was the last to leave the room, looking as Niffty made her way to Angel. Sparing a long look, memorizing the spider's form, he sulked off. Begrudgingly tightening his tie, he murmured static. 

Hearing Niffty's noticeably more quiet steps come towards him, Angel looked at the entirety of the room. Everyone else was gone. Breaking out of his mask, letting the feelings flow through him naturally, he shut his eyes tight. He felt like crying but tightened a fist and took a deep breath to freeze it. 

'Not now. Not in front of Niffty.' 

He shook his head, placing the other hand on his forehead. Turning that stressed, melancholic glower into a wistful smile, he finally drank a portion of his coffee; extra cream and sugar. 

"Shouldn't have expected anything..." Angel spoke softly. 

"Shouldn't have expected what?" Niffty asked, looking around cluelessly. 

Rising from his seat, he ignored the question, giving a soft pat on the other demon's head, then going to the assignment board.

"Hey!" Niffty's head dipped with the hand. 

"Hmm. Basement?" Angel thought aloud to himself.

He rubbed his chin as if to think, but he'd already made up in his mind what he was going to do. 

"Yeah, fuck that. Let's get outta here."

"Erm... what?"

Again, Angel ignored the question and started towards the hallway. Moving straight to the exit, he kicked the double doors open, the loud crack certainly indicating a break in the woodwork; not a single care as he felt catharsis in hitting something. 

"Angel, wait! We can't just ditch work!" Niffty cried, hopping after.

"Watch me," The spider sang and turned around, arms behind his head in a mock relaxed pose. "Or, you can come hang out with me!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Vaggie... we can't right now..."

Nonetheless, the moth disobeyed, licking her lips in premonition; she couldn't give a shit if Alastor could hear them behind the locked door. Getting right on top of Charlie, her princess, she linked hands with the blonde, leaning down to kiss her. 

"Mmmf. You're not going to stop me this time..." 

Charlie blushed hotly and let things happen. She could stop things right now if she genuinely wanted to, but her desire burned just as hot as her partner's. Making sure to keep the door locked, adding another barrier indicated by a circular series of complex occult symbols, she smirked with lidded eyes.

"Fine. Just don't blame me if we don't get anything done today." 

Alastor could hear from the other side of the wall but didn't care. On the very top floor, he got to the task he was assigned to, ignoring the noises. Had it been a regular day, not only would he have every single chore he was assigned to finished by now, but he'd also be with the one demon on his mind. Vox's introduction had interfered with his plans; not a single opportunity presented itself for him to converse with Angel. 

He wanted to say many things. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to repay for the harm he'd caused. He wanted to tell the truth. But was it too early? Vox himself told him he'd know when the time was right, but Angel looked to be in no mood to talk. Each hour ate away at his hope, and his constant worrying worsened. 

"You know, Charlie's going to kill us. Where are we even going?"

The distinct, recognizable voice made him stop in the middle of his chore. Looking over the edge of the building out an open window, he was able to locate Niffty right away and right in front of her, the very one he'd been thinking of. 

"Ditching work again? Oh, dear..." Alastor thought aloud.

He observed closely. Every motion, the nuance to it so clearly defined, hair that bobbed faintly in its forced, hardened form, and the way the words danced around his lips. Alastor was dizzying himself with such concentration. Desire twisted with frustration, knowing that he couldn't do the things he wanted. 

That is, if the things that he wanted were even real. 

The fear still laid in his heart, ready to rise at any moment. Every single time he'd tried to move past it, he'd unconsciously stop into committing completely. In paradox, his heart would shout its desire, then scream for its protection. Angel's feelings were so clear-cut and known, and he knew there was something. If he was sure of anything, it was that there was something.

'But is it that kind of love? Could it just be some other feeling like comradery? A simple appreciation and respect for a fellow demon? Are these not elements of love, too?'

It was the only thing keeping him from advancing further. It was why he'd made the contract after all—so many leap through hoops and so many questions that looked easy but had complicated answers. 

"You fool." Alastor taunted himself. 

He already knew the answer; the contract specified the conditions straight from his desire. A chess game with oneself, he was already at mate. Every single move had been planned, and he knew what was next. He knew he'd only loop the entire history of movements for as long as the next step took. He was beginning to understand this as part of love-- or, whatever this feeling this was: endless doubts, fears, and thinking. 

However, the perplexing tradeoff of such tenacious stress was so too much to ignore. He'd felt it that night, just for a second, when Angel bid him goodnight. That atmosphere in the elevator. The way they both moved, their words, and that kiss; it was unlike any encounter he'd been in. Touching his cheek, still recalling the very same spot, he was able to pull at the memory's remnants.

'Oh, this warmth...!' Alastor thought as a smile came to him, then a quiet giggle.

What he'd give to experience it again, but not in this sense. Thinking of it wasn't enough and only added to the well of desire far past its capacity.

Watching the two drive off, he felt a sudden urge to do something.. rash. 

Perhaps it was the fact he couldn't see Angel anymore and the hundreds of excuses he'd prepared in advance for such a situation that included more interaction with Angel, he made his mind up instantly. 

"I'll just have to make it up to you another time, Charlie..."

Dropping the rest of what he needed to clean, he followed the two demons, tracing a shadow on another building, then the next. Bouncing rooftop to rooftop, he kept a watchful eye. 

"Love... can sure be reckless." 

__________

Husk didn't have to say anything to Vox. Leading the way and hearing the footsteps behind him, they went to the assigned location. He didn't expect Vox to do anything but placed a second feather duster on a nearby desk. Then, he got to starting on the rooms. Everything was cleaned up and ready for guests, but no one would occupy them. Nonetheless, the dirt would accumulate, and if someone were to ever spend a night, Charlie would want to give that room immediately before they changed their mind. 

Vox watched, pretending to look at his nails or observing the decorations of the identical spaces. Unspoken tension welled as each room was dusted, the feline finishing each without assistance. Sometimes he'd glance, and the overlord would pretend not to notice. 

The cat was quite patient. The TV Demon, while lasting more than half the rooms of a single floor, finally driven to his last wits of tolerance, tried to open up. Slumped against the wall coolly, arms crossed, he faked a cough. 

"Hmm." Husk acknowledged, though, didn't stop. He wanted this to be done as quickly as possible, the task mindless anyhow. 

"How have you been?" The voice crackled a little in its awkward intro, then dialed up to a higher, medium volume. 

"Fine. You?" 

"Terrific." 

"You've been making headlines lately." 

Vox's eyes focused, and Husk went to meet that concentrated, red gaze. They both knew where this was leading, the aura of the stress resonating from one Radio Demon. 

"Would you..."

"Hmm?" 

"...help me with this table real quick? It's a little heavy."

"Oh. Sure." 

Moving to one side, they lifted off the antique to another side of the room. Promptly dusting the spot, Husk expanded on their previous words, doing so on their way to another. 

"You aren't planning on staying." 

"Definitely not. The princess is keen on keeping the establishment... pure."

Husk nodded as they traveled down the hall. They'd missed the next room, but he decided it'd be a good time for a drink anyway. Despite the topic not reaching the inevitable climax, the stress practically emanated off of it onto everything else. They'd get there _eventually._

"What about you?" Vox raised an eye in inquiry, looking over the cat's ears. 

"Hmph." Husk shrugged. 

"Oh, come on. Surely there's a reason why you're here." 

"I have a debt to him." 

Vox turned, and Husk hesitated. It seemed as if there was more to be said. With the elevator doors closing, the taller demon pressed on the matter. 

"A contract?" 

"No." The response was a little fast. 

"So you're here of your own accord. Alastor likes others' words to be truly kept, even in the long term." 

"What are you...?"

"Come on. You don't have to hide that from me." The TV Demon chuckled softly. 

"That was a _long_ time ago. I'm just here as a friend." 

The doors opened, and the cat rolled his eyes, the faintest hint of a blush as he made a beeline for his favorite drink. Vox followed closely, a sly grin. Taking a seat as the bartender went around the counter, he leaned onto it. A shot glass sliding towards him, he caught it. 

"Even if my feelings were relevant," Husk began, pouring the other demon's drink, then his own. "They aren't anymore...just like _yours_."

"Oh, come now," Vox showed visible irritation, taking the drink. As he finished, he set it down with a light clack, the mischief in his smirk clear. "You give up too easily." 

"I don't mess with that shit anymore. And this is Alastor we're talking about."

"Yes, Alastor. A fine prize-- no, the finest prize in hell." 

"He's my _friend._ I'm not going to get in between him and Angel." 

"Really? Is your heart swayed that easily? You're a hundred times the demon _Angel_ is." 

Husk was prepared to respond, his face going through a couple of emotions. But, he closed his mouth in the end, giving one accusatory glare, then taking drinking another shot. Silence was his answer. 

"Don't look at me like that. You know what I'm saying is--" 

"We're ending this discussion. What you do is none of my business, and I'm not going to tell 'em anything." 

Vox gave a short nod, smile closing. 

"But you're not going to manipulate me into causing the shitstorm that you want to bring on this hotel."

Another drink. 

"Now, go do whatever you want. I'll tell Charlie you helped out, but don't you ever try that shit on me again." 

"Husk, old friend, please..."

"What do you want me to say, exactly?" Husk asked as he put down his glass, deciding to drink straight from the bottle. 

If it were possible, he looked more seriously, looking at the other demon straight in the eyes. Vox gave equal return as the bartender filled his drink. He gladly took it, only responding after it. 

"I'm _sorry._ "

"No, you're _not._ " 

"Well, maybe not. But I'm me... underhanded or not, this is... _bullshit._ "

"Why is it bullshit?" Husk snapped lightly, refilling their drinks. "Because Al' happened to like a regular demon?" 

"Angel is _far_ from regular, Husk. It just eats me that I'm here sitting pretty, practically throwing myself at him... so _enamored_ with the very thought of him..."

"You think you're above Angel, then?"

"I _a_ _m,_ " Vox answered confidently, gripping his glass tightly. Setting it down before he could shatter it, he settled for hitting his lap, hissing in annoyance. "I fucking _love_ him."

"Vox..." Husk called soothingly, uncharacteristically so, but his eyes remained in that stoic, steady glare. "...you're the one who chose Valentino." 

This got the TV Demon to stop. Eyes spiraling in confusion, and screen flickering, he lowered his head. The side of the cat's mouth tilted down, failing to suppress his sympathy. From the moment they looked at each other, they knew it'd come to this. 

"I didn't..." 

Denial. 

"You did it right in front of him. You wanted him to see you seek another overlord. You wanted him to get _jealous._ " 

"You're assuming a whole fucking lot." Vox looked up threateningly.

The bartender didn't so much as flinch, sighing. 

"C'mon. You can't kid the both of us. We..." Husk sighed, eyes looked off to the side. Before he continued, he lifted the bottle as if to offer, and Vox relaxed slightly, placing an elbow on the table, then giving a slow nod. 

"...we both loved him. You still do, and I can't lie. Maybe I do still like him."

The sleek, sinister technology rose a little at this confession, and Husk, as impassive as he looked, felt his heart skip. 

"...but we're too late for that. He doesn't like me, and I accept that." 

"Then we're back to where we started. My old friend, you can't give up just like that! We... we never got our answers!" 

"The answers are obvious, regardless of whether or not he says it to our faces." 

"Nonsense!" 

"Okay. And what if, for the sake of your situation, he likes me? What are you going to do?" 

Vox went quiet.

"Don't seem to me like you're really looking out for me. What then?" 

"Then... I'll..." 

"You'll never accept it. You'll just see me as that undeserving, depressing bartender Alastor likes. Some non-overlord who can't handle him, because only you can." 

In his anger, he'd gotten the more powerful demon to turn all the way around. Facing his back, Husk shook his head, eyes sharpening further. 

"You have to face the facts. _Neither_ of us..."

Vox trembled, and his hands went to his face. It had been forever since he'd felt... this. It'd been a hurricane lately. Hearing the news of the deal, to meeting Alastor once again, and then to be so violently shoved the truth. He knew what he was hearing was true, but acceptance was another matter. 

"...are going to get what we want." 

At the finality, Vox stood up, not bothering to face his former comrade. Even though it was obvious what was coming over him, he didn't need Husk to see him as any weaker. Walking away, hands balled, he let his tears fall. 

"You may accept things are they are... but I _never_ will. That is the difference between you and me." 


End file.
